The Secretary's Secret
by Sugar Pink
Summary: Sakura is a rich girl. Because of her childish nature, Touya thinks she’ll never be independent. To prove he’s wrong, she decided to play secretary in one of her dad’s offices. She'll be working for Li, the one who fires about 5 secretaries a year..
1. Default Chapter

****

Sugar Pink: Hi everybody! I'm here today to deliver a new story. I'm not sure how this story will turn out yet, so tell me in your reviews! Please review! It tells me if the story is promising and if it's worth continuing. So R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Full summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a rich, happy-go-lucky type of girl. Because of her dense and childish nature, her older brother Touya thinks that she'll never grow up and will never be independent enough to be by herself. Sakura got annoyed because she thinks that at the age of 20, she is fully capable of taking care of herself. She made a bet with Touya that she could spend three months working as a secretary in one of Fujitaka's corporation buildings, just like any normal, middle-class girl could. She wouldn't let the news spread that she's actually the boss's only daughter and will be paid the same amount that regular secretaries would be paid. And who is Sakura working for while she plays secretary? The famous Li Syaoran who fires at least five secretaries in a year...what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so don't sue!

****

The Secretary's Secret

****

Chapter 1: Introducing the Immature and the Picky

"Miss Sakura, it's already half pass noon." The maid gently nudged a honey brown haired girl on the shoulder.

"Five more minutes . . ." a muffled voice said.

"But, Miss Sakura, Mr. Kinomoto said to have you ready in fifteen minutes. He wants to have lunch with you and Mr. Kinomoto Junior." The maid said.

"I'm not hungry . . . tell them I'll skip breakfast . . ."

"You already did." A voice smirked near the door.

"Go away and let me sleep, Touya." The honey brown haired girl grumbled at her older brother.

"When will you ever grow up?" Touya shook his head. His sister is already 20 years old for goodness sake!

Touya turned to the maid, who's in her late fifties. "Dump some cold water on her, it'll save you the trouble, Mary."

"Okay, okay, I'm up! I couldn't sleep with all your voices yapping anyways." Sakura grumbled, sliding out of bed.

"Get ready, dad wants us to meet up with a couple of his client's sons and daughters." Touya said.

"Oh, daddy probably wants to set me up again." Sakura grumbled.

"I remember how awful the last guy was. Sometimes I feel so lucky that I'm married." Touya snickered and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, well, when I turn 27, I'll be married too, you know!" Sakura shouted to her brother, who had already walked out of the room.

"Miss Sakura, Mr. Kinomoto still wants you to--"

"Yeah, I heard, Mary. I'll get ready." Sakura smiled, hopping down the bed.

*****

"Yes, and this is my daughter, Sakura." Fujitaka smiled. Sakura stared at the young man in front of her. He's even older than Touya! He must be at least 29.

"Dad!" Sakura nudged her father gently.

"What is it, dear?" Fujitaka asked.

"I'm going to the restroom." Sakura sighed, getting up. Sakura let out another huge sigh as soon as she left. Her dad is a rich businessman and always has clients. Her mother Nadeshiko (AN: is that how you spell it? Please tell me in your reviews if it's not correct! By the way, I want Sakura to have a mother in this story, okay?) Is the only who understands that Sakura doesn't wish to be set up with rich snobs.

Sakura quietly slipped out the door of the restaurant.

"Got away again, eh?" A voice smirked. Sakura turned around to see her brother, her sister-in-law, and her twin nephews, sitting in their family car.

"Aunty Sakura!" The twins, Mike and Nike shouted. They're five years old, and they look like mini Touyas.

"Hi, Sakura. Touya knows you'll be escaping again, so we're here to pick you up." Rina, Touya's wife, smiled. Sakura knew Rina for a long time. In fact, it was her who played matchmaker for her brother!

"Thanks, Rina! You guys are the best!" Sakura slide into the backseat and played with Mike and Nike.

"Mommy bought us new toys, Aunty Sakura!" Nike said, holding up a race car.

"Daddy bought us new toys too!" Mike held up an action figure.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura, when are you ever going to grow up?" Touya sighed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's so obvious. You've been rich most of your life and not to mention, a bit spoiled too. You just don't understand how hard it is to actually make a living out here. You should really stop being so . . . childish." Touya sighed.

"Hey, I'm not childish! I can be very mature also, but I just don't want to! And for your information, I **can** make a living out there by myself, doing a regular job like everyone else." Sakura stated firmly.

"You never even had a part time job before in your whole life. When all your friends are in high school, at least most of them got some kind of job in Mc Donald's or something. But you never have to worry." Touya replied.

"So, Tomoyo's rich too and she isn't spoiled!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo Daijouji is Sakura's best friend ever since elementary. The two of them are also cousins.

"Tomoyo actually **worked**. She helps her mother with the Toy Company. We just saw her in one of the toy companies own by the Daijouji's while we're shopping to buy the boys new toys. She told us she's going to open up her own clothing line in the next couple months." Touya said, as he turned a corner.

"Yeah, I know. Tomoyo told me all about it already." Sakura said.

"See what I mean? Tomoyo has her future career already planned out. But what will you do for a living? You don't expect to be one of those rich snobs, who rely on their parents' money, do you?" Touya asked.

"Of course not! I hate people like that! I'll show you, Touya! I'm not immature and I am mature enough to have a job and earn a living." Sakura said.

****

Elsewhere

A 22 years old chestnut haired man drove in his car to the office. He opened the door and walked into the lobby.

"Good morning, Mr. Li." People greeted him. He smiled back with a slight nod. His name is Syaoran Li, quite well known for his hardworking and for being the pickiest. He has a reputation for firing about 5 to 7 secretaries in a year.

Syaoran stepped in the elevator, along with tons of other people. He waited patiently as the door was about to close.

"Wait! Wait up!" A voice said. A man immediately pressed a button, making the elevator doors open again.

"Thanks!" A girl with long brown hair breathe heavily as she managed to make her way into the elevator at the last minute. Syaoran stared at the girl.

"Maple, is that you?"

"Oh, Mr. Li, hi!" The girl said. Syaoran looked at his watch. It reads 9:10 am. He had an early meeting with a client at 8:00 this morning, and he's due back at his office around 9:30.

"You're supposed to be in the office at 9:00. And it's already 9:10. What's your excuse?" Syaoran glared. Maple gulped.

"Well you see, I was working late last night, and my alarm clock's batteries went dead, so I--"

"Forget it, I don't want to listen to your excuses. You don't have to come back tomorrow." Syaoran said firmly.

"What?" Maple gasped.

"You heard me. Today will be your last day. I don't think I need a secretary who can't even read the time. What if you're late for a meeting with a client? I suggest you pack up. There are some extra cardboard boxes under James's desk." Syaoran stated as if it's everyday that he fires a secretary.

The elevator made a dinging sound as it reached the 15th floor. Syaoran walked out coolly, as if nothing has happened, while Maple slowing followed him out, gaping in shock. All the other people who are still in the elevator stood silently, as they had just witnessed the famous Li fires another victim.

*****

"Maple, you're back! Can you bring these in to Mr. Li? They need his signature." Eriol said, holding out a blue folder to Maple.

"I can't, I have to pack first. And I won't be here tomorrow either." Maple grumbled.

"What? You're fired? Since when?" Eriol asked, shocked.

"A few minutes ago, when Li saw me in the elevator." Maple replied in a huff.

"He fired you in the **elevator**?" Eriol asked, his blue eyes wide.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go ask James for those extra cardboard boxes." Maple huffed, walking away.

Eriol shook his head as he went into Syaoran's office. Syaoran and Eriol are best friends since elementary.

"You fired another one?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, she was 10 minutes late." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, that was the fourth one this year!"

"And your point is?"

"Never mind, just forget it. This means we'll need a new secretary, don't we?"

"What do you think?"

*****

"Dad, I can do this! I have to prove Touya wrong! Please, it's only for three months!" Sakura begged.

"I don't know, Sakura. You'll be working for Syaoran Li, the pickiest in the whole company. I heard he just fired another secretary this morning." Fujitaka said.

"Let her go, dad. The kaijuu would be fired in no time, so you don't have to worry." Touya smirked.

"I'm not a kaijuu, and I won't be fired! It's only for three months, dad! And you can still check on how I'm doing! Please?" Sakura begged.

"Just let her, honey. It's about time Sakura get out there and work. She never had a part time job when she should have back in high school." Nadeshiko said gently.

"Well . . . okay, fine. But only for three months, and if you get fired before then, there's no second chances, just because you're my daughter." Fujitaka said.

"Yes! That's great! Oh and dad, can you guys not let the company know I'm your daughter? I don't want any special treatments." Sakura said.

"That'll be fine. But you must promise that you won't work yourself too hard, okay?" Fujitaka said.

"Okay, I promise! Yes, I get to be a secretary for three months! I'll show you, Touya! I'm not too childish for a job!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at her onii-chan.

"We'll see about that." Touya smirked.

****

Sugar Pink: Yes, that's chapter 1 for The Secretary's Secret! Please review! This is just a trial chapter! I just wanted to see if the first chapter is worth continuing on! I think I like the plot so far, but I'm always open to new suggestions! So go ahead and tell me anything I need to improve on!

REVIEW!!! Please????????? It'll really make me happy!


	2. Used Napkins

****

Sugar Pink: Wow! There were more reviews that I expect there to be! I'm so thrilled! So here I am with the next chapter, ASAP! Please review this one too! A huge thanks you to you all who took the time to review. I do read them and I'm so glad you all liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I like to keep my disclaimers short and sweet so I can just get on with the chapter.

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 2: Used Napkins

Syaoran Li sat in the local coffee shop, sipping a cup of cappuccino and a blueberry muffin. He looked outside at the wondering people. Isn't there a single decent female who could handle and meet his expectations as a good secretary? He's so sure. So far, for the last few years, he didn't have much luck with girls in general. In fact, he just broke up with his girlfriend last month. He still remembers how it went . . .

__

Flashback

****

Syaoran waited by the harbour, the wind ruffling his chocolate brown hair. He's waiting for his girlfriend, Bethany.

"Syaoran!" A voice shouted. Syaoran turned around to see a 21 years old girl with shoulder length reddish-orange hair ran up to him.

"Hi," Syaoran replied. He had been dating Bethany for four months now.

"Listen, I know you're really busy and all, but can you at least spend one day with me without that darn cell phone of yours ringing?" Bethany asked, annoyed.

"Well, I--" Syaoran was interrupted as his phone rang. He mumbled a sorry as a crossed looked appeared on his girlfriend's face.

"Hello, whoever you are, this better be important!"

"It's important all right! Sherry's not here for the meeting with client Wong yet! She has all the important files! She's 20 minutes late!" Eriol's urgent voice said on the other line.

"Well do what you can! And fire her! I'll be there in a minute." Syaoran said.

"You're going again? You're blowing me off again for another one of your clients, aren't you?" Bethany asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but my secretary has decided to play hooky in the last minute. I have to go and fill in." Syaoran said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bethany said.

"Listen, I'll take you out next week, okay? I'm sorry I have to keep going away during our dates, but you have to work too, Bethany. You better go back to the mall before they notice they're missing a sale clerk." Syaoran said. Somehow, this angered his girlfriend more.

"How dare you! We've been going out for four months already, and you still don't know my name? My name's Kimie, NOT Bethany! And I'm a professional MODEL, not some sale clerk!" The redhead said. And in a huff, she walked away, throwing a "We're OVER!" over her shoulder.

Syaoran stood there, stunned. He picked up his cell and dialled Eriol's number. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Eriol here,"

"Eriol, who's Bethany?"

"She's the secretary you hired and fired two months ago. She's working at the Gap as a sale clerk now. Why?"

"Oh . . . so that's why . . ."

"Syaoran, are you going to be here any time soon? Wong is getting restless . . ."

"Oh right! I'll be right there! And fire Sherry while you're at it."

"You said that already and I heard you the first time."

__

End of flashback

At the age of 22, his parents' probably expect him to be married and has at least two kids. Now not only does he have to find a new secretary, he has to find a new girlfriend too. How thrilling . . . not.

And speaking of secretaries, where's Eriol? He said he'd do the secretary searching this time to save him the trouble. They're suppose to meet in the coffee shop and Eriol is suppose to bring in the resumes.

"Hey, I'm here!" A voice said. It was Eriol and he plopped down in the seat across from the table from Syaoran, empty handed.

"Where's the resumes?"

"We're in luck, Syaoran! We already have a new secretary all ready for us! You know Touya Kinomoto, the boss's son, right?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, he hated me since I started working in the office two years ago, and I don't think Touya Kinomoto would make a nice secretary." Syaoran said sarcastically.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "I'm not suggesting we use Touya Kinomoto as a secretary! I mean Touya has a secretary chosen for us already."

"Since when did he start to care who the secretaries are?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know, but I got a call from him today saying to look no further. He said he already picked the new secretary and we're going to use her and that's final." Eriol said, repeating Touya's words.

"Fine, but if she's lousy, I can still fire her." Syaoran grumbled. Somehow, he doesn't trust Touya Kinomoto to pick out a decent secretary for him.

"That's what Touya said too. He said you have every right to fire her if she's lousy." Eriol grinned.

"And since when does Touya Kinomoto start agreeing with me on the whole 'firing secretaries' thing?" Syaoran asked.

"I have no idea, but hey, as long as we don't get fired, who cares?" Eriol shrugged.

"Where will we meet this new secretary?"

"Touya said he'd bring her in personally tomorrow at 9:00 sharp." Eriol said.

"It better be 9:00 **sharp**."

*****

Syaoran started walking down the streets. He just left the office to finish off some details in the paper he's working on. Just then, his stomach growled a sign that he's hungry. He looked up and he saw a bakery right across the street. Perfect!

Syaoran waited until the lights turned green and strolled across the street. He entered the bakery; the sweet fragrance of freshly baked cakes and buns made his hunger aroused even more. He peered through the glass and saw slices of chocolate cakes.

"Excuse me, I'd like four slices of chocolate cake, please." He said to the lady behind the counter. The lady nodded and using tongs, she put four slices of cake into a box. 

****

Meanwhile

Sakura walked through the streets of Tomoeda, hoping to have a glance at her daddy's building before work starts tomorrow. She had been warned that she would be working for one of the pickiest worker in the entire corporation. His name is Syaoran Li, and her dad seems quite fond with him. Sakura always heard her dad say that Syaoran began working when he's 20 and is quite the hard worker and had helped the company a lot.

On the other hand, she had heard awful things about him from Touya. Like how he flirts with the female workers and how he's always such a perfectionist. But secretly, Sakura thinks that the main reason Touya detest Li so much is because Rina, Touya's wife, used to work as a secretary for Syaoran, and Syaoran fired her. Touya seems to dislike the idea that Li thinks Rina is a bad secretary.

Sakura felt a slight chill. She shivered and realized that she's only wearing a t-shirt and jeans and it's getting quite cloudy. She looked ahead and saw a bakery, one that has a hot chocolate machine. Perfect! She strolled across the street and entered.

Sakura took in the sweet scent of freshly baked goods and made a beeline for the hot cocoa machine. She filled up a cup and threw in four marshmallows. She headed towards the counter to pay and there she noticed a guy buying something. It looks like slices of cake.

__

He's cute, Sakura smiled to herself. He has chestnut coloured hair and amber eyes. Taking her eyes away from the stranger, Sakura took out her wallet and paid the clerk. She picked up her change off the counter and stuffed her wallet back in her jean pocket. She turned around and took a sip of her hot drink. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh when . . . 

CRASH!

*****

"Arg! What are you doing" Syaoran screamed as he felt something hot spilled on him. "That's hot!!!!"

The girl with honey brown hair opened her green eyes wide. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking! Are you okay? Here I'll clean it up for you!"

"No, it's okay, I'll just take it home and throw it in the washing--what are you doing?!?!" Syaoran yelled as the girl began to whip his shirt with some napkins she grabbed from the counter top.

"I'm trying to help you clean up." The girl replied hastily, still wiping.

"Put that back down! Those are **used** napkins! Don't you watch what you're doing?" Syaoran swat the girl's hand away from himself.

"They're used?! Ew, gross!" The girl immediately dropped the napkin on the floor. She looked up to meet Syaoran's glare

"Um . . . sorry?"

"Don't ever let me see you again!" He exclaimed and walked out of the bakery in a huff. "And this stuff better come off!"

*****

****

Next day

"And then he just got all mad and left!" Sakura said. She's currently talking on the phone with Tomoyo Daijouji her best friend. Tomoyo laughed on the other line.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, when will you ever learn? You have to be careful with cranky strangers."

"Well he doesn't have to be so angry about it. I didn't know those were used napkins." Sakura pouted.

Tomoyo laughed again. "Well, I got to go now. I have to go and look after the toyshop while mom is out for a few hours. I'll talk to you later." And Tomoyo hung up.

"Sakura, are you ready to go?" Touya called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Sakura called back. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Perfect! She went downstairs to meet her brother.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Hurry up, Li will fire you before you even get hired if you're late." Touya grumbled as Sakura put on her shoes. Soon the two of them got inside the car.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Touya asked.

"Yes, I'm positive."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the huge building. Touya opened the door and they slipped inside the lobby. People were everywhere! They were buzzing here and there like busy bees. 

The two of them went inside the glass elevator and it took them to the 15th floor.

"This looks so cool!" Sakura squealed.

"Don't act so childish." Touya scolded. Sakura calmed down. Touya opened the door to a room labelled 1512.

*****

"They should have been here by now." Syaoran grumbled, looking at his watch.

"Cool it, Touya has never been late before." Eriol said. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Touya and a female.

"Good morning, I'm here today to introduce you boys to your new secretary. I hope you all will treat her with respect and I have her resume right here. You can go over that later. Sakura, meet your new boss." Touya said.

A girl with honey brown hair and emerald green eyes stood out shyly from behind Touya. Then her eyes opened wide as she saw the same chestnut haired man with the amber eyes, in his early 20's.

Syaoran's eyes opened wide in shock as he saw who peaked out from Touya.

"**You**!"

****

Sugar Pink: And that's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R/R!!!!!!!!!! I'll update faster that way! I love to read your reviews so review me! And also, I'm open to any suggestions you guys have to make, so feel free to make suggestion and tell me where I need to improve on! See you all in the next chapter!


	3. Pesky Neighbours and Annual Balls

****

Sugar Pink: A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! I'M SO THRILLED!!! I never thought I could get that much reviews!!! So here I am with chapter 3 extra early!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 3: Pesky Neighbours and Annual Balls

"**You**!" Both Syaoran and Sakura glared at each other.

"Do you two know each other?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, we had a . . . accident yesterday." Syaoran said, calming down.

"Well, anyhow, this will be your new secretary." Touya turned to Sakura. "And Mr. Li here will be your boss. Mr. Li, this is Sakura Kino--"

"--Miya!" Sakura interrupted quickly. All three males gave her a questioning look. She felt her cheeks turn hot. "Sakura Kinomiya," She said clearly. She can't have Touya say her real surname! That'll blow her cover as the boss's daughter!

Touya caught Sakura's intentions and cleared his throat. "Ahem . . . yes, Sakura Kinomiya. Here is her resume and I'll be leaving now. Have a nice day." Touya handed Eriol a pink folder and slipped out the door.

"Come into my office and we'll take a look at your resume, Ms. Kinomiya." Syaoran said, taking the pink folder from Eriol. Sakura followed him inside an office. 

It was beautiful! The walls are painted a light shade of green and there is a fancy-working table, beautifully polished, near the window. And behind the desk was a soft, comfy looking royal blue chair.

"Sit down." Syaoran gestured to two grey chairs across from the main blue seat. Sakura sat in one of them while Syaoran briefly look over her resume.

__

I have to admit she's extremely qualified. But we'll see how well she can meet my expectations, Syaoran thought.

"Well?" Sakura asked, tentatively.

"You seem very skilled, Ms. Kinomiya. Why, I think you're ready for your first assignment." Syaoran smirked lightly. He'll get her back for using used napkins on him . . . oh yes he will.

"Really? What can I do?" Sakura beamed.

"You can type up these files, for starters." He dumped about twelve folders in her arms. "Then why don't you mail all these? Remember, these are very urgent and must be mail before 6:00 today, that's when the post office closes." Syaoran slipped her 4 envelopes.

"Is that all, Mr. Li?" Sakura asked, trying to balance it all.

"For now, yes. And don't forget to answer phone calls too. Remember to ask for names when you're answering calls. Your desk is the one right outside my office. You may go now." Syaoran smirked. _I'd like to see her take care of all those before 5:00._

*****

Sakura turned on the computer and took the first folder off the pile. She opened it and started to type the file, hoping to do a good job. She's barely on the second sentence when the phone rang. She answered it, right away.

"Hello, Tomoeda Corporations, how may I help you?" Sakura said into the phone. (AN: Bad name, yes, I know.)

"May I please speak with Syaoran Li, please?" A female voice said on the other line. She sounds annoyed.

Remembering what Li had said, Sakura asked, "Might I ask who's calling?"

"NEVER YOU MIND WHO IS CALLING! JUST GET LI ON THE PHONE!" The female shrieked.

"I'm sorry, but I have orders from Mr. Li not to disturb him with unknown calls." Sakura said.

"GET LI ON THE PHONE OR ELSE I'LL GET YOU FIRED!" The female yelled. Shuddering from the thought, Sakura pressed a blue button, opening the intercom on her phone.

"Mr. Li, a woman wishes to speak with you." Sakura said.

"Who is she?" Syaoran grunted.

"She refuses to tell."

"Fine, get her on the phone."

"Right away," Sakura replied. She pressed a button and connected the call to Syaoran's office's phone. Then it's time for work, work, work, and more work.

Sakura started to type from where she left off and soon, the first file was done. Only . . . eleven more to go! How thrilling . . . not!

Sakura felt her stomach grumbled and remembered that she didn't eat breakfast this morning. She glanced at the clock. 10:02 am, a long way till lunch . . . oh well, she could handle a few more hours.

*****

Syaoran picked up the phone from his office. Who could be calling him now?

"Hello?"

"Syaoran Li, where are you?" A female voice shouted at the other end of the line.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME?" 

"Uh . . ."

"I'm April! You know I live next door to you?" The girl said. Syaoran suddenly remember his pesky, but pretty, neighbour, April Orimoto.

"Oh, yes, April, sorry about that. What is it?" Syaoran sighed. He knows April seems to have a crush on him ever since three years ago when he first moved to Tomoeda, but he just isn't interested. Especially since he just broke up with Kimie the model, whom he had thought was Bethany the sale clerk.

"Remember you said something about one of your clients is having an annual ball? And you said you're going to take me?" April asked.

"I did? When did I tell you that?" Syaoran frowned. He didn't remember telling April that the Wong's are having their annual ball . . .

"You told me that last week, silly. Besides, I should know by now since you go there every year. You said you were going to help me pick a dress today." April said.

"April, I seriously don't think I've mentioned this ball to you. So how did--"

"But I know you're busy, so I'll just go look at the dresses myself. Don't forget to pick me up at 7:00 next week! Bye!" And she hung up. Just like that. Syaoran stared at the receiver, stunned.

"You looked shocked, buddy." A voice interrupted his thoughts. Syaoran's head snapped up to see Eriol, smirking near the doorway.

"I am shocked." Syaoran sighed, hanging up.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got myself a date to the Wong's annual ball without notice."

"How did you manage that?"

"You know my next door neighbour, April?"

Eriol nodded. "The pesky one?"

"Yeah, that one. She just called and said to pick her up at 7:00 next week for the ball, and I don't even remember mentioning the ball to her!"

"Well, it's pretty obvious there's a ball. Wong's our biggest client, and he invites us every year. April must have heard the news or something because the news crew always goes and film the whole thing on TV." Eriol said.

"So that's how she knew!" Syaoran groaned.

"Yes, and now, she has tricked you into taking her." Eriol smiled slyly. "That's one tricky girl."

"So you mean she just made up the whole thing about me saying I'll take her?" Syaoran asked, even more shocked.

"Of course . . . unless, you really did wanted to take her and--"

"I don't want to take her! How can I worm my way out of this one? I can't just say I don't wanna take her! That'll hurt her feelings."

Just then, the intercom rang out again.

"Mr. Li, Mr. Wong said he wants to have a few words about the annual ball." Sakura's voice said.

"Put him on immediately."

"Will do,"

"Hello, Mr. Wong?" Syaoran said.

"Yes, Mr. Li, about my annual ball, there is something I'd like to arrange. Remember our business deal we're supposed to discuss in two weeks?" Mr. Wong asked.

"Oh yes, how can I forget something that important? What is it about the deal, Mr. Wong?" Syaoran asked.

"Well you see my eldest son is schooling in Canada, and the graduating ceremony is around the time of our discussion about the deal. I was just informed about it today." Mr. Wong said.

"Oh no, what will we do now?" Syaoran asked. He has to make this a successful deal with Wong! It'll help the company out a great deal!

"No need to worry, I have everything all map out. The ball is in one week's time. Do you think you can get all the materials ready about the deal?"

"Yes, in fact, everything is all completed." Syaoran informed.

"Perfect! Why don't you bring your secretary along for the ball and we'll discuss the deal then? Then we can do business and I can go to my son's grad ceremony. How does that sound?"

"It sounds just fine, Mr. Wong." Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. Then he froze. Bring his secretary? The clumsy girl who can't even handle hot chocolate, secretary? Oh no . . .

"Well then, good day, Mr. Li." Mr. Wong said on the other line and hung up. Syaoran put the receiver back down.

"What's the matter? What did Wong want? Did he cancel the deal?" Eriol shook his friend's shoulder.

"No . . . he changed the date of our discussion meeting that's all. His son in Canada is graduating in two weeks, the time we planned to discuss our deal. So he changed the date to one week's time, the day of the ball." Syaoran said.

"Well, that isn't too bad. We got everything all prepared. You scared me there for a minute." Eriol laughed.

"He also told me to bring my secretary . . ." Syaoran said.

"Hey, that's great! Now you'll have an excuse to blow off April!" Eriol grinned.

"Are you nuts? I can't bring Kinomiya! She can't even hold a cup of hot chocolate straight! How will she ever get a business deal right?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Well, at least Sakura doesn't have a crush on you and will follow you around like some lovesick puppy after the ball." Eriol pointed out. "And it isn't your choice; you **have** to bring her for the business deal discussion. That's what secretaries are for!"

"I suppose you're right. I hate it when you're right, you know that?" Syaoran glared at Eriol, who simply smirked in victory. "You're coming to this deal too, aren't you?"

"Of course, you'll need someone to be there when Sakura spills the tea on you." Eriol laughed. He ducked just in time as Syaoran hurled an empty folder at him. He stood up straight again, walking out of the office, laughing his head off.

*****

Sakura stretched as she let out a yawn. All 12 files are **done**! She must say, she did a pretty good job, if she do say so herself. She looked at the time. It's 5:00 pm, exact. Well, it looks like it is time for her to get off! She glanced at the four big yellow envelopes on the desk. 

She remembered that Li said it's urgent and must be mailed today before 6:00 because that's when the post office closes. Sakura scooped up the finished files in her arms and knocked on the door to Li's office.

"Come in," his muffled voice called out. Sakura turned the doorknob and went in.

"Mr. Li, I have all 12 files done. It's time for me to get off now, since it's already 5, and I still have to mail these." Sakura held up the yellow envelopes.

"Okay, okay . . ." Syaoran said. He was half listening since he's still thinking of the pros and cons of taking Sakura to the ball.

"Where shall I place these?" Sakura asked.

"Right here," Syaoran gestured to an empty spot on his desk. Walking swiftly, Sakura neatly placed the 12 folders on his table.

"Well, good evening then, Mr. Li." She said, strolling out of his office. Sudden, Syaoran's voice interrupted her stroll.

"Ms. Kinomiya, are you free next week?"

****

Sugar Pink: And that's all for chapter 3! I hope you all liked it! Please review!!!!! It'd mean so much to me!!! I'll be updating my other stories soon, so please check out those stories too *wink*


	4. Unexpected Decisions

****

Sugar Pink: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! I never thought the 3rd chapter would get so many reviews! Please review this chapter too! 

Oh and before I forget, I would like to thank Carmela-chan for mentioning the fact that some of the business clients at the ball would recognize Sakura as the daughter of Fujitaka! That little known fact gave me an idea to this chapter! So thank you Carmela-chan!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, so don't sue!

****

The Secretary's Secret

****

Chapter 4: Unexpected Decisions

"Ms. Kinomiya, are you free next week?"

Sakura turned around, shocked. Did her boss just ask her out?

"Excuse me?"

"I said, are you free next week?" Syaoran repeated, annoyed. He hates to repeat himself.

"Uh . . . no, I'm not." Sakura fibbed. In fact, she is free, but she doesn't want to go out with him!

"Well, too bad, you have to be free. I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm, so write down your address for me, please?" Syaoran handed her a notepad and a blue pen.

Sakura stared at him in anger. "Mr. Li, my duty is a secretary, and that does not include going out on date with you!"

Syaoran looked back at her as if she's from Mars. Then he remembered that Sakura didn't know about the ball yet. He mentally slapped himself. _Now she'll think I'm interested in her!_

"I think you misunderstood me, Ms. Kinomiya. I forgot that you're new here and I didn't inform you about one of our biggest clients' annual ball. Our client can't make it to discuss a business deal, so he changed the date of the discussion to the night of the ball. Since I'm invited yearly, he told me to bring my secretary along and we'll discuss the deal then." Syaoran explained calmly. He watched as anger faded from Sakura's face.

"Oh . . . okay then . . ." Sakura said feeling a bit embarrassed at her outburst. She took the notepad and pen, but then realized that she couldn't write down her real address because if Li is going to come pick her up, he'll find out where she lives and that'll blow her cover. Thinking for a second, she scribbled down Tomoyo's address instead.

"I'm living with my friend, so you might see her around when you come." Sakura informed.

Syaoran looked at the address and nodded. "7:00 pm **sharp**. Don't even think about being late."

Sakura nodded quickly and went out the door.

*****

Sakura opened the door and stepped into her huge mansion. She went to her father's study to tell him about her first day at work. She knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," her father's voice said. Sakura opened the door and went in.

"Daddy!" Sakura beamed. Fujitaka smiled at his daughter.

"Hello, Sakura, how was your first day?"

"It was excellent!" Sakura lied. It wasn't **all** that great.

"I've got some good news. Do you remember the Wong's?" Fujitaka asked.

Sakura nodded. The Wong family does a lot of business with the Kinomoto business so she knows them quite well. She also knows their son, Taitou (or Tai for short) who's in Canada studying. She and Tai had a relationship sometime ago, but they broke it off because they both agreed that long distance relationships don't work.

"What about the Wong's, daddy?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they're having their annual ball and we're invited."

"We get invited every year." Sakura said.

"I know we do, but I would like you to come this year. Mr. and Mrs. Wong treats you like a daughter and I'm sure they'll love it if you come. You refuse to go every year." Fujitaka said.

"But those formal balls are **so** boring." Sakura whined.

"Well, I suppose it would do you good to come this year. The ball is next week."

"I can't go. I have to go on this business deal with my boss." Sakura said. Suddenly she felt thankful that Syaoran told her to go on the business deal discussion. It would be more exciting than a ball!

"Oh, well then, your career comes first, I suppose." Fujitaka sighed.

"Dinner is served." Nadeshiko smiled brightly. She came into the room and started to question Sakura about her first day.

*****

The next day, Sakura went inside the office at 9:00 am **sharp**. She wouldn't give that Li a reason to fire her!

"Well, you seem pretty on time." Syaoran smirked. He was making himself a cup of dark coffee.

"I know." Sakura smiled.

"Don't get too comfortable."

"I won't." _I don't think I can either, with you being my boss_, Sakura thought silently. She slides into her seat and turned on the computer. There's at least three days of work waiting for her!

*****

"Syaoran, did you get all the materials ready for the ball next week?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, Sakura is typing up the good draft. We should be ready in time. Oh please, don't let her humiliate me." Syaoran prayed.

"Sakura isn't that bad. She has good intentions." Eriol said.

"You're just saying that because you think she's pretty." Syaoran shot back.

"No, I'm saying that because it's the truth." Eriol grinned. "But you're right she is pretty. What's the matter, have you taken a liking to her?"

"Her? No way! She's the worst secretary I've ever hired! Maybe I shouldn't have fired Maple so soon. At least she won't mess up a business deal." Syaoran grumbled.

****

Next Week, day of the ball

Early that morning, Syaoran had informed Sakura again not to be late.

"Yes, Mr. Li, you have told me that for at least 1000 times this week." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I still have work to do. I'll bring them in as soon as it's done."

Groaning, Syaoran went back to his office.

"Hey, Syaoran, all set for Wong's tonight?" Eriol poked his head in Li's office.

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"Well, I'll be arriving around 7:15, so have fun without me." Eriol grinned.

*****

That night, Sakura was at Tomoyo's house, since it was the address she gave Syaoran.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your house." Sakura laughed. She and Tomoyo were on Tomoyo's large bed, gossiping.

"It's not big deal. When is your boss going to pick you up?" Tomoyo asked.

"At 7:00 pm **sharp**." Sakura said, exaggerating on the word 'sharp.'

"Is he very strict?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Sakura replied. Just then, her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kinomiya, it's now 6:30. Are you ready? I'll be over in 30 minutes, you know?" Syaoran's voice said on the other line.

"Yes, I'm fine and ready." Sakura said annoyed. "Do you still have the address?"

"Yeah," Syaoran said.

"Good, I'll be waiting outside for you then." Sakura said.

"Fine, just make sure you're 100% ready. This business deal is very important to the company, and the Wong's are big business clients. I've never messed up a business deal with them and I've never been late to their annual ball either. I do not wish to start now, do you hear?" Syaoran said.

"Okay, okay, I heard you!" Sakura said. "Bye!"

"Was that your boss?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, he's an annoying guy. He said he doesn't want to mess up the business deal with the Wong's and he doesn't want to be late for their annual--oh no!" Sakura let out a gasp as horror plagued her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with concern. She sat up on the bed.

"Mr. Li just said we're going to the Wong's annual ball! The **Wong's**!" Sakura yelled.

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Tomoyo, the Wong's are friends with daddy! He always goes to their annual ball! And the Wong's know me very well too! If I go there tonight with Syaoran, then Mr. Wong will know I'm the boss's daughter! That'll blow my cover!" Sakura said.

"Oh, my gosh! Sakura, you should have thought of this before!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I didn't know the annual ball I'm going to tonight is the Wong's! Now what am I going to do? I can't go!" Sakura said. She grabbed her cell phone and was about to dial Syaoran's number.

"Hold it, girl! What are you doing?" Tomoyo said, stopping Sakura.

"I have to cancel it with Li. I can't make it! I'll just say--"

"He'll fire you!" Tomoyo reasoned. Sakura bit her lower lip. How true.

"Well, I can't let my cover blow! Here, I've got an idea! **You** can phone Li! Tell him that I've . . . uh . . . fainted!" Sakura said.

"What?! Sakura, that's crazy! What if he checks on you tomorrow at work? What are you going to say? What if he wants to know which hospital you're in?" Tomoyo pointed out.

"Fine, I'll call and say **you've** fainted! No one else is home, and I have to stay to take care of you!" Sakura said.

"You know, that might work . . ."

"No time to think about it, he'll be here soon!" Sakura dialled Li's number at top speed. It rang twice before he answered it.

"Hello, Syaoran Li here,"

"Mr. Li, you know I live with a friend, right?" Sakura started nervously.

"Yes, I believe I was informed about that."

"Well, she . . . uh . . . fainted! Just right now! And no one else is home, so I have to stay and take care of her! I've called the doctor and the doctor is coming around later . . . **really** later, so I can't go to the annual ball!" Sakura said all in one breath. She held her breath as she heard silence on the other end of the line.

Then all of a sudden, she heard Li on the other line . . .

"**WHAT?!?! TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!!!**"

****

Sugar Pink: And that's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! I love to read your comments and suggestions are always welcome! I'll update faster if you review!!

And by the way, which one of my other stories should I update next? "The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made", "Gossip News is Good News", or the next chapter of "The Secretary's Secret"?

But let's not worry on that. For now, just review this chapter and I'll be happy! R/R!!!!!


	5. Broken Cars and Old Loves

****

Sugar Pink: Thank you so much for the reviews and your comments!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love working on this story and so here I am with an another update! I think I'll update "The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made" soon . . . maybe in the next few days? Anyhow, I haven't forgot all my other stories so just hang in there and I'll get to it eventually. I don't have all the time to do all the stories at the same time anymore, like I used to during the summer vacation days. Please review this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I just own my own OC's.

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 5: Broken Cars and Old Loves

"**WHAT? TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!!!!**" Syaoran yelled. Sakura winced and pulled the cordless phone away from her ear.

"I'm sorry, Li, but my friend really fainted and I can't go! I don't know what's wrong with her, so you'll just have to go without me!"

"But you have all the files!!!!!"

"So come by and I'll hand them over! Bye!" Sakura hung up quickly before her boss can say another word.

"So . . . did it work?" Tomoyo asked tentatively.

"I think it did. He'll be coming over to pick up the files soon, so yeah." Sakura sighed, plopping down the soft bed.

*****

Syaoran growled as he shut off his phone. Stupid Kinomiya, blowing him off last minute! He'll fire her! Just wait until tomorrow! Quickly, he dialled Eriol's cell number.

"Eriol speaking,"

"Eriol, Kinomiya isn't going."

"What?!?!?"

"She lives with a friend, and her friend fainted on her and she has to stay and wait for the doctor." Syaoran grumbled.

"So, now what are we going to do? Sakura has all the important files."

"I'm dropping by to pick them up and make my way to the ball from there. You better be there or else!"

"Relax, I'll be there. See you later." Eriol said, hanging up. Syaoran hung up too and let out another frustrated sigh as he drove his way over to Sakura's house. (Or rather, Tomoyo's house.)

*****

"Tomoyo, was that the doorbell?" Sakura frowned.

"Yes, I believe so. Oh, my gosh, your boss is here!"

"Quickly lay down on the bed and look fainted!" Sakura pushed Tomoyo flat on her back on the bed and covered her with a lavender comforter.

Sakura dashed to the front door and opened it, revealing an angry looking Syaoran Li.

"Where are the files, Kinomiya?"

"They're in here, hold on; I'll go get them." Sakura said. She dashed back to the room, snatched a folder, and ran back out.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you," Syaoran grunted. He started to walk. Then he turned back, his amber eyes blazing. "Oh, and you don't have to come back to work tomorrow."

"Why? Am I getting a day off?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you could say that. But this time, your vacation will be permanent. You're fired!" Syaoran said, strolling away.

Sakura gasped at him in shock. "Can I at least have a good reason why I'm being fired? I'm a decent secretary! It's not my fault my friend has bad health!"

"You're a clumsy person who can't even handle hot chocolate! You'll probably ruin this business deal tonight anyways!"

"You can't prove that!"

"I can't prove that because you're not even making an effort to go!" Syaoran snapped.

"If I go now, does it mean I can keep my job?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and if you don't screw up the deal. But I should know that's too much to ask from you. Have a good night." Syaoran said. He turned to walk down the steps.

"Oh, **fine** then! I'll go!" Sakura huffed. In her sudden whirl of anger and shock, she forgotten:

a) She's suppose to be taking care of her unhealthy friend

And

b) The Wong's will recognize her and that'll be the end of that.

"But what's going to happen to your friend if you leave?" Syaoran frowned.

Sakura bit her lower lip. How will she worm her way out of this?

"Did you hear something?" She pretended. Syaoran frowned.

"No,"

"Well I did! I think it's the back door! Hold on!" Sakura dashed away from him and around a corner. She let out a huge sigh. She has a plan. And if he falls for it, everything will be fine . . . for now. She dashed back into Tomoyo's room.

"Tomoyo, I don't have time now, I have to get change quickly! I have to go with Li; he threatened to fire me!" Sakura said. She slipped on her dress and put on light make up and combing her hair in a rush.

"But, Sakura, what about--"

"No time to chat, call me when you need me, bye!" Sakura dashed out of the room like a hurricane.

*****

"Well, that was my friend's mother! She came back from the back door and she'll take care of my friend. We can go now!" She flashed him a smile while he looked at her sceptically.

"Okay, if you say so . . ."

*****

"So, Eriol, is Mr. Li going to be here soon?" Mr. Wong asks. Eriol look at the man nervously. Where is Li anyway?

"Yes, I believe so. He called me and said that his secretary's roommate suddenly fainted so his secretary is running a little late." Eriol explained.

"Oh, I see. Have I introduced you to my daughter, Carrie?" Mr. Wong gestured to a brown haired girl about 21 years of age.

"No, I don't believe you have." Eriol smiled.

"Well, why don't you two chat for awhile? I'll go see if Mr. Li has arrived." Mr. Wong said, strolling away.

"So, Carrie, how are you?" Eriol asked.

"I . . . I don't know." Carrie blushed. Eriol looked at her, startled.

"Uh . . . would you like something to drink?" He tried again. Carrie quickly shook her head. Eriol let out a soft sigh. _This will be a **long** night!_

*****

"You better not mess up this business deal, Kinomiya." Syaoran said, stopping at a red light.

"Oh, I won't, don't you worry about that." Sakura said casually as the lights turned green. Syaoran started to drive again, but . . . the car didn't move.

He frowned and tried it again. Nothing.

"Hey, buddy, the light is green!" A guy from the back yelled and honked.

"My car's down. Go on ahead!" Syaoran replied. The man mumbled something and drove on pass them.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to go check it out." Syaoran sighed, undoing the safety belt and sliding out of the car.

Couple minutes later, Sakura got out also and went to Syaoran.

"Well, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't seem to find the trouble. I'll call a tow truck." Syaoran dials on his cell. Minutes later, he hung up.

"They said they'd come. Now what? How will we get there?" He grumbled in annoyance. Can't anything go right?

"How far is it?"

"Very far," Syaoran replied.

"Well, do you want to take a bus?" Sakura suggested.

"In **these** clothes?" Syaoran gestured to their clothes; a tux for him and Sakura is wearing an elegant white dress. (AN: Sorry, I don't know how to describe clothes ^^)

"How about calling a taxi?"

"It'll take them forever to get here."

"Well, then what? Walking?"

"Do you have another idea?"

"No! Come on let's walk!" Sakura grabbed him by the hand and they started to walk along the streets.

"Do you mind letting go?" Syaoran asked. Sakura realized she's still holding his hand and dropped it immediately.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay; I have lots of women wanting to hold my hands." Syaoran smirked.

"You're pretty egotistic, aren't you?"

"Just stating the facts."

"I bet you're the type that doesn't have a decent girlfriend because you're such a flirt."

"Well, I guess you're sort of right." Syaoran grinned. He launched into the story of how he messed up with Kimie the Model by mistaking her for Bethany the Sales Clerk.

"You're not serious!" Sakura laughed as soon as he's done telling. She can't stop laughing.

"I am serious!" Syaoran laughed also.

"I had a boyfriend before." Sakura said softly. "But we broke it off because he has to go to Canada and we think that long distance relationships don't work."

"Oh . . . I see . . ." Syaoran said. "Mr. Wong's son is coming back from Canada."

Sakura looked up at him. "Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes wide. Tai is coming back? How come she's not informed?

"Yeah, I'm sure. The reason Mr. Wong changed the date of the discussions is because his son is having a graduation ceremony that time. He's schooling in Canada, or so I've heard." Syaoran shrugged.

Sakura could feel excitement bubbling inside. Tai's coming back? This is awesome! She still remembers all the fun time they had together, years ago, before he left for Canada. Can things still go back to the way they were before?

"That's great!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Why?" Syaoran asked, a questioning look on his face. Sakura realized what she just said and covered it up quickly.

"Oh . . . because they get to see each other again . . . father and son, I mean." She said.

"Oh . . . okay . . ."

****

Sugar Pink: Okay, and so concludes chapter five! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE???? I'll update sooner if you all will!!! 

It would make me happy to read your comments/suggestions! They're very motivational lol. So please, click that cute little purple button and type in a comment or suggestion. I'm always open to suggestions! It would only take a minute of your time, not very much.

Remember to R/R! I'll see you all in the next chapter!!


	6. The Kiss and the Phone Call

****

Sugar Pink: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Fanfiction.Net was down the other day, so my updates were slowed down. But I'm here right now with a brand new chapter! Please review this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Don't sue because I'll win the case anyways ha-ha.

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 6: The Kiss and the Phone Call

Back at the party, everything is going smoothly. Well, almost everything . . . Eriol has been trying to get rid of Carrie without being too obvious, but Carrie didn't seem to quite notice that. And Mr. Wong is getting impatient about the business deal.

"Sir, there's a phone call for you from Master Taitou." The butler said to Mr. Wong. Mr. Wong's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Taitou called? Oh, let me speak to him!" Mr. Wong said, walking over to the phone. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, Tai?"

"Hey, dad, what's up?" His energetic 22 years old son said on the other line.

"Everything is fine. It's a shame you're not here for the annual ball." Mr. Wong said.

"Well, I've got news, dad. You know that graduation ceremony in two weeks?" Tai said on the other line.

"Why yes, I'm going to be there, of course. Your mother and sister will be coming too."

"Well, do you think the three of you can come here the day after tomorrow?" Tai asked hopefully.

"What? Why the sudden change of plans?"

"Oh, it's a long story! There's a fire in the school, you see--"

"What?!? Are you okay, son?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Why else can I call you now? Anyway, there's this really huge fire in the school. I think it's some careless dude in the cafeteria who burnt something in the stove and fell asleep. Anyway, the fire was **huge**. It wiped out the entire east wing of the school!" Tai exclaimed, his voice excited.

"Oh my, is everyone okay?"

"Yes, they're all fine and dandy, but we can't have our grad ceremony in the school anymore. So because it's so sudden, we can't find another place to hold the ceremony. But one of the teachers found an old church where we can have the whole party and stuff."

"Oh, that's great!" Mr. Wong smiled.

"Yeah, it is, but the only downside is that the church is going to be tear down in a couple of weeks, so the ceremony has to be forward early. So now it's the day after tomorrow." Tai explained.

"Oh, I see, I see. Well, I can't have my business deal discussion tonight either. The representative and his secretary aren't here yet and I doubt they will be. I'll have to reschedule it to be in two weeks. The ball is almost over anyways." Mr. Wong sighed.

"Oh dad . . . I have a girlfriend. I think you'll like her." Tai mumbled softly on the other end. He sounds shy.

"You have a girlfriend? Why, that's great! I can't wait to meet her! What's her name?" Mr. Wong asked.

"Her name is--"

"Mr. Wong, Mr. Li and his secretary are here." The butler said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tai, but the representatives are here. Tell me about your girlfriend when I see you okay? Bye, bye and take care." Mr. Wong said and hung up.

*****

"So, what did your father say when you told him about us?" A girl asked eagerly. She's very bouncy indeed.

"He said he couldn't wait to meet you." Tai smiled at her, laughing. The girl let out a squeal of happiness.

"I can't wait to meet your father either! Am I going back to Japan with you and your family after your graduation?"

"Of course you are! I'm not going to leave you here!" Tai said.

"Great! I know some people back in Japan and I have some friends and relatives there too. I'll call them to let them know I'm coming so I can go visit! I haven't seen them in a **long** time!" The girl squealed.

*****

"Wait! Why don't you go see Mr. Wong first? I have to use the restrooms!" Sakura lied. She forgot about what she's going to do when Mr. Wong finds out.

"Fine, fine just hurry up." Syaoran rolled his eyes. He spotted Eriol with Mr. Wong's daughter, Carrie.

"Eriol, there you are!" Syaoran said.

"Where have you been?!?!?!" Eriol shouted.

"Sakura's roommate fainted and my car broke down along the way, so we walked here." Syaoran said. "Where's Mr. Wong?"

"The last time I checked he's on the phone with his son, Taitou." Eriol explained. "And the ball is already over, if you haven't noticed."

Syaoran looked around him and realized that the guests are starting to leave.

"Mr. Li, I'm so glad you made it." Mr. Wong's voice said behind him. Syaoran turned around.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wong, but my secretary's roommate suddenly fainted and she has to take care of her. And my car broke down on the way here, so my secretary and I walked here." Syaoran explained.

"And where is your secretary?"

"She's . . . uh . . . in the restrooms."

"It's quite all right." Mr. Wong said.

"It is?" Syaoran asked, surprised. He thought for sure Mr. Wong would be mad and refuse to do the business deal with them.

"Yes, my son, Taitou, just called from Canada. Because of a huge fire in his school, their graduation ceremony will be taking place elsewhere and will be forwarded to the day after tomorrow instead of in two weeks. So I suppose if it's okay with you, we can keep our original date for the discussion, which is in two weeks." Mr. Wong said.

"Sure . . . that'll be fine . . ."

"Good. Now why don't you just relax a bit? I'm sure you and your secretary must be exhausted after that long walk. James, bring them something to drink." Mr. Wong said to the butler.

*****

Sakura poke her head from the door of the bathroom. She glanced around and spotted Li and Eriol. Mr. Wong is nowhere in sight.

"Li!" She called. Syaoran whirled around and saw Sakura, waving to him. He walked over.

"Mr. Wong cancelled tonight's discussion--"

"What?!?!? Is it because we're late?" Sakura gasped.

"No, no, no! His son called from Canada and there was a fire in the school over there. The graduation party will be held the day after tomorrow. So then, Mr. Wong decided to keep the original date for the discussion, in two weeks." Syaoran explained.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. At least now the company isn't losing a client. Then she remembered something.

"Uh . . . since the discussion is off for tonight, can I leave now?" Sakura asked.

"But we just got here!"

"I know, but . . . I wanna check on my friend!" Sakura blabbed. Syaoran sighed.

"Fine, I'll take you back."

"No, it's okay! I can go back myself."

"No, it's too dark out now. I'll walk you. Come on." 

"Okay . . ." Sakura said. It wasn't often that he'd do something nice. There has to be a catch . . .

"Mr. Li?"

"Yes?"  
  
"I'm not fired, am I?" She asked tentatively. Syaoran just let out a smirk and walked towards the front doors. Sakura gulped.

"Hey! You didn't answer me yet!" She ran after him.

"What do you think?" Syaoran asked as the two walked into the cool night air.

"I don't think I should be. You'll never find another secretary as good as I am." Sakura grinned.

"Wanna bet?"

"No," she said immediately, earning another smirk from her boss. Sakura frowned.

"Will you stop smirking?"

"No,"

"You know who you remind me of?" Sakura stated.

"Who?"

"You remind me of one of those teenagers from high school who's really egotistic and would never back down on a dare. You know the troublemakers." Sakura grinned.

"Very accurate, I must say." Syaoran grinned. "I was quite the troublemaker myself when I was in high school."

"No way! You were a troublemaker?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"I was, and I never backed down on a dare either."

"Even if the dares are really stupid?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Don't you have your limits?"

"Not really . . . if someone dare me to kiss you right now, I probably would." Syaoran grinned. Sakura blushed.

"You wouldn't dare!" She flushed.

"Wanna bet?" Syaoran grinned, leaning in closer. Sakura stared at him. He was just kidding, wasn't he? Oh, gosh, he really is going to kiss her! Sakura stared into his bright amber eyes and realized that if she minus all his arrogant, picky, and egotistic qualities, Li were actually quite . . . the kind of guy she'd date.

Sakura saw that he's leaning in closer and soon, she felt his lips brush against hers softly, for a moment. Her emerald eyes widen in shock. Her boss, the one who fires about 5 secretaries a year, is kissing **her**? No way!

After awhile, Li pulled back slowly. He let out a grin.

"I told you I don't have limits when it comes to dare."

*****

Taitou's girlfriend busily flipped through the pages of a phonebook she has. She's trying to find her relative's phone number so they'll know to expect her.

"Where is it?" She frowned. She suddenly noticed another phonebook of hers near by.

__

Maybe it's in that one, she thought. She flipped through the pages.

"Ah ha! There it is! Found it!" She smiled happily.

*****

"Well, we're here." Syaoran smiled. Sakura has been very quiet during the walk home after their kiss. But he, on the other hand, acted as if nothing has happened.

"Oh . . . okay. Thanks for walking me back." Sakura mumbled. She didn't know what to feel. Did he kiss her because he's flirting, or was he just proving a point that he's brave enough to do a dare? Which ever the reason was, she ignored it and walked up the stairs to Tomoyo's house.

"Wait!" Syaoran called. Sakura felt her heartbeat quickened. What does he want now?

"Yes?" She asked, turning around, trying not to be too obvious about the situation.

"Good night," Syaoran threw her a charming smile, causing Sakura's heart pace to quicken more.

"G-good night," She mumbled and turned around to walk up the flight of stairs. She rang the doorbell.

"Why are you ringing the bell to your own home?" Syaoran shouted from below the stairs.

"I forgot the keys." Sakura blurted out. Suddenly, Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, opened the door.

"Hello, Sakura, come in." She smiled knowingly, for Tomoyo had already filled her in. Sakura entered the house, giving Syaoran one last smile before going in.

*****

Syaoran plopped down on the sofa. What an exhausting night! Two long walks a broken car, business deals being cancelled and that kiss with Kinomiya! Yes, something's bothering him about that kiss. Why did he go and do that? Now she'll probably think he's interested in her. He made a face when the thought came to mind.

The shrill sound of a ringing telephone broke his train of thoughts.

"Hello, Syaoran is speaking."

"Hey, it's me, Meiling!" Meiling's voice chirped on the other line. 

Meiling is Syaoran's cousin. They've been friends ever since birth and along with Eriol and Rei (another close childhood friend) the four of them have never been apart. That is, until Meiling went to Canada to study medicine and Rei went with her to Canada to study the art of being an actor.

"Meiling! What a surprise! I haven't heard from you for a long time!" Syaoran smiled.

Meiling laughed. "Yes, I know! How are things?"

"Good, bad, and complicated, you know the usual." Syaoran grinned.

"I see, I see. How's everyone? Do you and Eriol still keep in contact? Is Aunt Yelan still in Hong Kong?"

"Yeah, mother is still in Hong Kong. As for Eriol, we're both working in the same company. How are things for you? Do you and Rei still keep in contact?"

"Yeah, we do. I'm going to be graduating from medical school soon! And Rei said he just finished making a movie." Meiling said.

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, isn't it? Anyway, I called to let you know that after the graduation, I'll be coming back to Japan! Rei will be coming back too!"

"Really? That's great! I haven't seen you guys since you left!" Syaoran said, getting excited.

"Oh, and my boyfriend and his family will be coming back with us as well." Meiling giggled as she mentioned her boyfriend.

"You have a boyfriend? What about Rei?" Syaoran asked. Everyone knows Rei has the biggest crush on Meiling every since they were teens. Everyone but Meiling noticed it.

"What about him?" Meiling asked, her voice confused. Syaoran realized he just spilled the beans on Rei's feelings and covered up his little slip quickly.

"Oh, I mean does Rei have a girlfriend? If you have a boyfriend, does he have a girlfriend?" Syaoran lied.

"Oh him . . . Rei is so weird! He's always surrounded by actresses and models, since he's famous and all, but he doesn't pay any attention to them! He said he already has a special someone." Meiling rolled her eyes, even though Syaoran couldn't see her.

"I see . . . by the way, who's your boyfriend?" Syaoran asked.

"His name is Taitou Wong! But you can just call him Tai!" Meiling giggled.

****

Sugar Pink: That's it for chapter six! I hope you all liked it! I sure had fun writing it, I hope I didn't confuse any of you. Please review and leave a suggestion if you want to! I'm open to them! I do read your reviews, but lately Fanfiction.Net is down so they don't email reviews to me anymore. Too bad! But I'll read them, I promise!

So now, just click that adorable purple button and leave a comment or suggestion! I'll update faster that way! Thanks! R/R!!!!!!!


	7. Memories of the Past

****

Sugar Pink: A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I MADE IT TO THE 200 REVIEW DESTINATION! Sorry for the late update, but school is quite . . . busy lately. Anyway, let's aim for more reviews for this chapter okay? Lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Let's move on now, shall we?

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 7: Memories of the Past

"Tai Wong?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah . . . do you know him?" Meiling asked on the other line.

"I think he's the son of one of my biggest clients. He's graduating in a couple days right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yep! I'll be coming back too! Oh, my phone card only has about ten minutes left! I have to go now, I'll phone you later to let you know when my plane lands. Bye!" Meiling chirped, hanging up.

"Bye," Syaoran hit the off button on the phone. He leaned back against the sofa and sighed. Tomorrow's another day . . .

*****

"What?!?!?!!? No way! He kissed you?!?!??!?!" Tomoyo's shrill voice squealed. Sakura covered her ears.

"Tomoyo! He was just proving a point! It really didn't mean anything!" Sakura said, trying to cover her pink cheeks with a pillow.

"Then why are you blushing?" Tomoyo teased, wrenching the pillow away from Sakura. Sakura groaned.

"Well, I've never kissed my boss before, okay?" She sighed. "And I'm not sure how I'll face him tomorrow either."

"Do you like him?" Tomoyo questioned.

"What kind of question is that?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Well, what's your answer?"

"Of course I don't love him! Remember Tai? He's coming back!"

"You're not thinking about getting back with him, are you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well . . ."

"Sakura! He left for three years! Three whole years and not a single email, phone call, or letter! Do you think he still remembers you?" Tomoyo rolled her lavender eyes.

"I'm thinking about calling him." Sakura mumbled.

"WHAT?!?!? **YOU** CALL **HIM**?!?!?!?! AT LEAST WAITS UNTIL **HE** CALLS **YOU**!!!" Tomoyo yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Well, just a friendly thing I suppose! I hope he still remembers me." Sakura blushed.

"Sakura, your father is here to pick you up and take you home." Sonomi poked her head through the door.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Tomoyo!" Sakura called.

"Remember what I said, Sakura!" Tomoyo called after her friend.

*****

Sakura dashed through the doors of the huge Kinomoto mansion. She's late for work! No way would she get fired because she's 30 seconds late!

Sakura hopped into her car and started it up. It refused to start. Busted!!! Grumbling under her breath, Sakura stumbled from her car and ran down the street.

__

I cannot be late! I cannot get fired! I have to make it at least three months! Sakura thought, stopping at a red light.

"Hurry up!" She mumbled, glancing at her watch. She pressed the button on the lamppost repeatedly, practically banging on it. Suddenly, she heard a honking of a car.

"Can I offer this late secretary a ride?" A smooth voice asked. Sakura peered at the man behind the steering wheel. It was Syaoran Li. She blinked. **He's** offering **her** a ride so that she won't be late? Will miracles ever cease?!?!?!

"Mr. Li?"

"Well, if you feel like walking, that'll be fine too." Syaoran smirked, closing the glass window.

"No, no, wait!" Sakura called out frantically. Syaoran unlocked the door and she slide into the passenger seat, snapping the seatbelt on.

"Aren't you late going to work too?" Sakura asked slyly. She's due in the office at 9:00 am. Syaoran was suppose to be there around 8:30. So . . . he's late too eh?

"I was on the phone with Wong." Syaoran explained.

"Did he say anything about his son?" Sakura asked, a tint of eagerness in her voice.

"No . . . why would he?"

"Oh . . . just asking . . ."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're his son's girlfriend." Syaoran grinned.

"Maybe I am." Sakura said, half jokingly. Syaoran shook his head.

"Impossible," he said. After what Meiling told him last night, anyway.

"What makes you so sure?" Sakura questioned, a look of amusement appeared in her emerald eyes.

"Because you're in love with me," Syaoran answered with a smirk. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up before yelling out an

"I AM NOT!"

"Keep denying all you want . . ." Syaoran grinned. "Anyway, we're here!"

Sakura stared at the huge building in front of her. Another day of work . . .

*****

Syaoran sighed as he swerved his chair around to face the window. So much has happened in the last 24 hours. From being excused for missing the biggest annual event of the year to Meiling's phone call, to kissing Kinomiya . . .

He shook his head as an image of the honey-brown haired girl entered his mind. What's going on with him anyway? Why did he bother giving her a lift to work? He should have let her be late! That way he'll have a perfectly good excuse to fire her! But no, he just **had** to give her a ride, didn't he? He scowled at his sudden pang of regret.

True, at first, he did think Kinomiya is just another girly girl who is a klutz and couldn't handle hot cocoa. But she seems pretty okay . . . for a girl. Maybe they could be friends after all. Keyword: **friends**. _I don't think we could be anything more than that_, he smirked. His smirk subsided as his mind wander further. His memory leaded him to a certain female . . . a certain female named Kat Yoshi . . .

Syaoran felt his heart sink as the girl with chestnut brown hair and bright azure eyes floated across his brain. After all these years, he still thinks of her!

Kat Yoshi was one of Syaoran's ex-secretaries. At first, he wasn't too keen with hiring Kat either, just like most of his other secretaries. But somewhere along the way, they learned to accept each other, and that somehow developed into something deeper . . . love.

But that all changed when Syaoran met Tyler, one of Kat's friends. It turns out that Tyler has been pursuing Kat ever since and seems to have a friendly competition with Syaoran. Syaoran never thought of Tyler, as much of a threat because Tyler seems like a cool guy that understands these things.

But, as far as work concerns, Kat isn't a very good secretary, and as much as Syaoran loves her, he has to do his job. Under difficult circumstances, he has to fire Kat and get a new secretary. 

At first, Kat seems to understand completely, but that all changed when Syaoran's new secretary arrived. Kat gets jealous because of all the time Syaoran and his new secretary spend together. Kat feels insecure and during those long nights when Syaoran has to work, she turns to her best friend, Tyler, for help.

And you can guess what happens next. Feelings developed between Kat and Tyler and they left to get marry in England. Sure, Syaoran was heartbroken, but he understands that love works that way and doesn't always run in the happy direction. His mind wandered down memory lane as thoughts from two years ago flashed across his brain. It was when he first met Tyler . . .

****

Flashback

__

"Syaoran!" A cheerful voice rang through Syaoran's ears as he turned around just in time to catch a 20 years old girl with chestnut brown hair and clear blue eyes leaped onto him.

"Kat, do you mind not doing that?" Syaoran scolded, but he has a smile on his face anyways. Kat let out a soft giggle as she pulled away from her boyfriend.

"Are you doing anything? It's the weekend!" Kat chirped as Syaoran took her hand into his.

"No, not really. What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, a couple of my friends wanted to do a BBQ on Saturday so I was wondering if you'd join us." Kat explained.

"Sure, I'll come. Who's going to be there? I've never met any of your friends." Syaoran said.

"Well, there's Judy, my best friend since practically forever, Kariann and Mariann Pearson, the twins, Max, Judy's boyfriend, and Tyler, one of my other friends." Kat smiled brightly. "So, will you come?"

"Sure, if you really want me to." Syaoran said.

"Aw, you're the best! I love you!" Kat giggled, giving him a big hug.

*****

"Look, there they are!" Kat said excitedly. She and Syaoran were standing in the backyard of Tyler's mansion, where the BBQ is going to take place.

"Hey, Kat!" Judy shouted to her friend.

"Hey, Jud! Where's Max?"

"Oh, he's over there with Tyler." Judy said. Then her sight fell on Syaoran. "So you're Li Syaoran? Kat talks about you a **lot**." Judy smirked playfully while Kat flushed.

"Why don't you go join Max and Tyler?" Kat suggested. Nodding, Syaoran made his way over to the two boys who were chatting and laughing.

"Hi," he started. Max and Tyler look back at him with huge grins.

"Hey, you must be Kat's boyfriend. I'm Max, Judy's boyfriend." A boy with reddish-orange hair greeted.

"Yep, and I'm Tyler. I'm nobody's boyfriend." A boy with ebony hair laughed.

"Max, could you come over here for a second?" Judy's voice whined from somewhere.

"I'm coming!" Max called back. Then he turned back to his friends with a grin. "Sorry fellows, but my girlfriend needs me." He said, striding away.

"So . . . you're Syaoran Li? Kat talked about you a lot." Tyler chuckled.

"Well . . ." Syaoran felt his cheeks heat up.

"So how did you two meet?"

"She works as my secretary. And to tell the truth, we didn't quite start off very well. But I guess surroundings and feelings changes." Syaoran smiled.

Tyler gave a small nod in understanding. "I first met Kat back in 11th grade."

"Oh, you're a really close friend of hers then."

"Yeah . . . you may not know this, but I have the biggest crush on her back in high school." Tyler laughs. Then his laughter died down and is replaced with a sad smile. He looked up at Syaoran.

"And I still do." He said. Syaoran stared at him, not quite sure what to say. Here he was, listening to this unknown guy saying that he loves his girlfriend. What can he say?

"What?" Syaoran asked, his voice filled with confusion.

Tyler laughed again. "Yes, I'll admit it. I love Kat. But I can see that she's happy with you and I'm perfectly okay with that. But do me a favour Li. Take good care of her for, okay? And if you ever hurt her, I'll hurt you." Tyler grins.

Syaoran grinned back. So Tyler is the kind of guy who's cool with these things. That's quite nice and comforting to know.

"Don't worry, Kat is very important to me as well. But answer me something, Ty. Does . . . Kat know you--"

"No, she doesn't." Tyler interrupted. "And I'd prefer you don't let her know either. I'm worried it'll kind of ruin the friendship."

"I understand. Well, you have nothing to worry about. I promise you I'll take extra good care of her." Syaoran chuckled.

****

End of Flashback

Syaoran leaned back against his chair and sighed. It has been two years already. The day Kat broke up with him was very . . . upsetting. More than upsetting. He could never find the right words to describe that feeling, but he knows that it wasn't good.

But he also knows that Kat is probably happily off with Tyler, since he loved her very much. He remembered Kat said she'd keep in touch with him after moving to England, but she never did. He never heard from her or Tyler again since the day she left with him.

Syaoran still thinks that it's his fault that Kat left. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in his career and spending all that time discussing business with his new secretary, Kat wouldn't have left him. He couldn't really blame her for her insecurity. Losing Kat was the hardest thing he had to handle in his entire life, but he understands that if she's happy, then he'll be happy for her.

*****

Sakura twirled her blue pen between her fingers. Her head was filled with questions to ask Tai. Where should she start? Suddenly, she remembered Tomoyo's words about letting Tai call her first. Should she take her best friend's advice?

But what if Tai doesn't call her?

__

Then he doesn't really love you! A voice said in her head. That sounded like something Tomoyo would say.

__

Nah! Sakura thought. She'd go and visit him personally after she gets off work. She could feel her heart racing with excitement already.

*****

"Well, at least you didn't fall asleep on the keyboard." Syaoran said. Sakura scowled. So she mistyped a few words. Big deal! Did he really have to make her stay in for overtime?

"Sometimes I wonder if Touya Kinomoto made a good choice by hiring you." Syaoran sighed. "You act like a child at the age of 15."

"Well you don't exactly act your age either! You don't act like you're 22, you act like you're 29!" Sakura shot back.

"Whatever you say, dear. Just fix that up before you leave and everything will be just peachy." Syaoran said carelessly.

"Did it ever occur to you that it's dark out? And did it ever occur to you that I don't have my car with me today? Did it occur to you that it's dangerous for a girl my age to be out after dark? Did it ever occur to you that there are criminals and robbers out there? Did it ever occur to you-"

"Did it ever occur to you that I'd drive you back?" Syaoran interrupted her long speech with much annoyance. "Now get to work! The sooner you're done, the sooner I can leave."

"You can just leave now you know? I don't want to see you much anyway." Sakura said.

"Aw, don't love me anymore?" Syaoran teased. Sakura glared at him.

"Well if you really want me to leave now so you can take the bus home all alone in the dark--"

"No!!" Sakura shouted suddenly.

"Oh, so **now **you don't want me to leave, eh?"

"No, not that! The computer crashed and all my work isn't saved yet!" Sakura said in a panicky voice as she stared at the blackened screen.

"What?!! You mean to tell me we still have another hour of work ahead of us?!?!?" Syaoran shouted disbelief, dashing over to his auburn haired secretary.

Sakura groaned. It looks like she won't get to visit Tai tonight . . .

****

Sugar Pink: Oh, looks like the story just got more complicated with Kat, eh? But don't worry, I have a simple ending in mind already. Yep, and that's it for chapter 7! I'll be updating my other stories soon, but no promises of when I can! All I can say is that I **will** update my other stories, but no promises of **when** I can.

Now click that button there and leave a comment! School isn't that fun lately you know? So leave a review and cheer me up! You can be sure that it'll inspire me to write faster and longer chapters! Now what are you still doing here, reading this on going AN?? You should be reviewing! Go, go, go! Ha-ha! Okay, until next time people!! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. More Than One Reunion

****

Sugar Pink: Hello everyone! I'm back!! And in this chapter Sakura finally meets Tai again! How will she take the fact that Tai and Meiling are dating? Will Meiling ever end up with her childhood friend, Rei (like she does in all my other stories hehe ^_^) and does the newest character Kat, play an important role in the story? Read on! And review too!

By the way, thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! They were greatly appreciated!!

Disclaimer: I only claim my own characters and no bits and pieces of CCS belong to me and probably never will either.

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 8: More Than One Reunion

Sakura plopped down on her queen size bed with pink bed sheets. Hugging the soft downy pillow closer, she decided it's finally time to confront Tai. She picked up the phone and dialled his number.

It ran twice before the butler picked it up.

"Wong residence, how may I help you?"

"Is Tai there, please?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Who is calling, please?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Well, Miss Kinomoto, I'm afraid Master Wong Junior is asleep right now. Perhaps you should call back in the morning."

"Oh . . . okay then." Sakura said, disappointed, but hung up anyways.

*****

The next day was bright and sunny, a perfect day for when there's no work! It's Saturday! Sakura got up around 11:30am and even then the maid had to wake her up.

"Am I ever glad today is a Saturday! It'll be such a waste to spend a lovely day like today at work. Especially facing that Syaoran Li." Sakura grumbled the last sentence. She got out of bed and got ready. Today's the big day! Today she'll finally go and see Tai!

*****

Sakura walked up the big steps to the Wong's mansion. Taking in a deep breath, she pressed the doorbell. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, fluttering in a very nervous fashion.

The grand doors opened up and the butler was seen. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I phoned Tai last night, but you said--"

"Ah, yes, Miss Kinomoto. I remember. Master Taitou is in his room right now. Why don't you come in?" The butler opened the door wider for Sakura, who entered.

"Sakura, dear, how nice to see you!" Mr. Wong smiled. "How's Fujitaka?"

"Daddy's doing pretty well, thank you." Sakura replied politely.

"It's been quite a long time since I last saw you. Are you well?" Mrs. Wong asked.

"I'm quite well."

"Well, please tell your mom and dad that we said hi." Mr. Wong said.

"I will. I'm here to visit Tai." Sakura explained.

"Oh, he's in his room. Why don't you go on up? We have a lunch appointment with some friends right now, so we better go." Mr. Wong said. Taking his wife by the hand, the two of them walked out.

Sakura waved goodbye and head on upstairs. The mansion was quite grand and beautifully decorated. Nothing too good for the Wong's!

Tai's room was open when Sakura reached there and she took a peak. She gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tai's voice replied. Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked in.

"Hi, Tai! It's been a long time since I last saw you. In fact, it's been about two years, hasn't it?" Sakura smiled.

Tai whirled around to face her. "Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto? Is that you?"

****

In Tomoeda Airport

"Oh, don't cry!" A beautiful woman at the age of 22 sighed, trying to keep her two years old infant from crying. The baby was a boy with tousled midnight blue hair and azure eyes that resembles his mother's.

The woman picked up her suitcase in one hand, while trying to carry her beloved son in the other.

"Mommy will get you a bottle once we can sit down, okay?" The woman promised to the infant. The woman walked out of the airport and into the town of Tomoeda.

__

I wonder if I can still find him?

*****

Syaoran, Eriol, Rei, and Meiling were all hanging out together for the first time in years.

"This feels like old times, eh guys?" Eriol grinned.

"Yeah, so much has changed since Rei and I went to Canada!" Meiling sighed, gazing at the blue sky.

"Speaking of Canada and schooling, Eriol here found a DVD of your latest movie, Rei." Syaoran said.

"Yeah, back in Canada, he's **so** popular! I swear, the security has to question me about ID's and photos, and DNA tests before I can even ask Rei to go out for lunch." Meiling laughed.

"Well . . ." Rei blushed.

"Got a date with any hot models?" Eriol asked. Rei glared at him playfully.

"No!"

"Come on, Eriol, Rei only love you-know-who." Syaoran teased. Rei glared at him as well.

"Who?" Meiling piped up.

"Don't you **dare** tell her." Rei said.

"Aw, why not? Don't trust me?"

"No, not really." Rei grinned.

"Humph!" Meiling huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey! Isn't that Rei, the hot actor with the new DVD out?" A voice gushed from behind the four.

"Ooohh yeah! There he is! Hey, everyone, it's Rei!!!!!!!!!" Another shrill voice screamed.

"Uh oh, fans!" Rei panicked. The four of them whirled around to see a mock of females running their way.

"RUN!!!!" Eriol dashed up and ran as fast as he could, with the rest of his friends behind him.

"You get this a lot in Canada, don't you?" Syaoran asked, gasping for breath.

"Yeah, running from fans is a part of my workout so that I don't get fat." Rei joked.

"Yeah, he's so used to it that he can make jokes about it too." Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Here, turn right here!" Rei instructed, ducking behind an old brick building. The four of them kept quiet as the mob of fan girls rushed past them, still squealing in excitement.

"You sure have some good experience when it comes to running away from girls." Eriol grinned as the coast was cleared.

"You know it's not that fun actually. My hand gets **so** sore from signing autographs." Rei boasted playfully.

"He has such an ego." Meiling rolled her eyes and burst out laughing.

*****

"Well we're here!" The woman from the airport beamed. She stood in front of the big building. It's a Saturday, so she's not sure if the person she's waiting for will show. But at least the building is still here . . . just like she remembered it. It brought tears to her eyes as past memories floated into her mind.

Looking down at her baby, she smiled. She's so lucky to have such an adorable child. It's all she has left, actually . . .

*****

"Hey, Eriol, did you book the dates for the meeting with the big boss Fujitaka?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran, buddy, it's a Saturday! We're suppose to relax! Take your mind off work!" Eriol laughed.

"He's such a workaholic!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Well Mr. Kinomoto said he wanted to meet with us to see how the business deals are going so far. He wanted to know the exact date and time of when we'll be meeting him by Monday." Syaoran pointed out.

"Fine, I'll pick a time and call Mr. K tonight." Eriol groaned.

"How can you do that if you don't have Monday's schedule with you? You need to know all of Monday's plans so the times won't conflict each other!" Syaoran said.

"So what do you suggest we do, Mr. Workaholic?" Eriol asked.

"We have to go back to the office now. We'll meet up with the two of you in about half an hour." Syaoran said to Rei and Meiling.

"Okay, we'll be at the mall." Meiling said. So Syaoran and Eriol left.

"So . . . ready to go?" Rei asked.

"Yep! So, Rei, ready to tell me who you like?" Meiling grinned slyly. Rei felt his cheeks heat up.

"What?!"

"Come on, Syaoran and Eriol both said you like some girl. And you've never even noticed any of the pretty models and actresses back in Canada. So spill, who's the girl?" Meiling questioned.

"Well, do you really wanna know?"

"Of course! We're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"And friends should trust each other! Now spill, who is it?"

"It's . . ." Rei took a deep breath. "You,"

*****

"I wonder how I became a friend to such a workaholic." Eriol sighed as Syaoran drove on in his car.

"Shut up."

Eriol sighed as the building came into view. Outside the front door was a beautiful woman with brown hair with a baby in her arms.

"Hey, Syaoran, there's some woman near the front door." Eriol said.

"Let's go see." Syaoran pulled over and walked towards the building's front door.

"Excuse me, Miss, but can I help you?" Syaoran asked politely. The female turned around and as her azure eyes met his auburn ones, Syaoran knew exactly who this girl is.

"Syaoran? Is that you?" She asked.

"Kat?!?!"

*****

"Yeah, it is I." Sakura smiled. So Tai does remember her after all!

"Wow . . . yeah, I mean, I haven't seen you in a long time." Tai felt his cheeks burning up. _She's more different . . . not the way I remembered her to be . . ._

"So . . . how's life?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, pretty good. Just got back from Canada. How about you?"

"Oh, same old Tomoeda life for me. Nothing much changed since you left, really." Sakura replied, suddenly not knowing what to say.

"Are you still single?" Tai asked. _Now why did I ask that?!?!?!_

"Um . . . yeah, I am. How about . . . you?" Sakura asked back. _Does he want to get back together? All these years that we haven't seen each other?_

Tai hesitated. What should he say? He looked at Sakura again, and for some reason, he found himself saying,

"Yeah, I'm still single . . . but still looking."

****

Sugar Pink: Well, that's chapter eight! Please review! I can't really think of much to say, except for reviewing.

Oh and check out my other stories too! Especially my new one "The Common Family Princess" and leave a comment!

R/R THIS CHAPTER! IT GIVES ME THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE AND WRITE MORE!!!!

Thanks! See you all next chapter people! ^-^


	9. Old Feelings Resurfaces

****

Sugar Pink: Thanks for all your support! You're reviews were greatly appreciated! Please R/R this chapter as well!!

****

Just to answer some questions: Some of you were asking who the mysterious lady with the baby was. I was sure Syaoran referred to her as Kat when he saw her with the baby back in chapter 8. And in chapter 7, I did mention that Syaoran had an old lover named Kat who used to be his secretary, but then left with another guy, Tyler, to England to get married. And now she has returned. So that's who the *mysterious* lady was (not so mysterious after all, eh?).

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 9: Old Feelings Resurfaces

Syaoran stared at the lady in front of him with wide eyes. It was Kat. It was Kat Yoshi, the one whom he had loved since forever. The one who left with Tyler to England and was supposed to be living a happy life right now, not sobbing in front of his eyes.

"Oh, Syaoran, I'm so glad I found you! I thought I wouldn't find any friends or relatives because I've lost contact with most of them!" Kat said, her bright azure eyes filling up with tears.

"Kat, what are you doing back there? Who's the baby? Where's Tyler?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh, dude, didn't mean to interrupt, but maybe we should sit down first?" Eriol suggested.

"Oh . . . right. Here, I know a local coffee shop." Syaoran said. Kat and Syaoran started to walk, with Eriol close behind.

*****

"So, what happened?" Syaoran asked with a frown.

"It all started like this. When Tyler and I first moved to England, everything was fine. He really loved me and he really cares. But then he started to change. I don't know what happened, but then he starts to drink and would come home drunk every night. This went on for months, and he refused to talk about it." Kat sniffed.

"And then what happened?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, one night he brought home a female I've never seen before . . ."

__

Flashback

****

Kat was sitting on the living room sofa. Her belly was growing, and just thinking about the baby inside of her made her feel happy and warm. It's a wonderful feeling, knowing that you're soon going to be a mother.

She looked at the living room clock and sighed. It reads 9:30 pm. When is Tyler going go come home? He's been coming home drunk, smelling like alcohol every night for the past three months while she was pregnant. Kat has already decided that she'll wait up for him and talk to him about his behaviour. So she sat on the sofa and waited.

Soon, the clock read 10:30 pm. Then 11:45 pm. 12:40 am. 1:15 am, yet, still no sign of Tyler.

Kat's head drooped and she almost fell asleep waiting, when suddenly the front door clicked and she could hear her husband's drunken voice, along with another voice that she did not recognized. Getting up, she walked to the front door, to find Tyler drunk once again, but this time, his arms were wrapped around another female with long black hair and purple highlights.

"What's going on?" Kat frowned at her husband. Feelings of all sorts were racing through her: anger, surprised, hurt.

"Oh, you must be Tyler's pregnant maid. Didn't he let you out for vacation since you're pregnant?" The female asked, looking at Kat's large belly.

"I'm his wife. Who are you?" Kat questioned angrily. The female looked at Kat for a moment and burst out laughing.

"Tyler's wife? He doesn't have a wife!"

"Well, he does and I'm right here. Who are you?"

"I'm Chloe, Tyler's soon-to-be-wife." The female said. Obviously she's sober, unlike Tyler.

"Wait a minute! You are not Tyler's soon-to-be-wife! He already has a wife!" Kat exclaimed.

"No, I don't." Tyler laughed drunkenly.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but Tyler said he's single when he first met me three months ago. He did say he has a maid who's pregnant and is off on her honeymoon. So if you don't mind, please leave us alone?"

"No, you should be the one getting out of here! That's my husband you're clinging onto and you're interfering with our relationship!" Kat shouted angrily.

"You know you could be fired if you disobey?" Chloe said, letting Tyler sit down on one of the chairs.

"Get out of my house!!!!!!" Kat grabbed Chloe's arm, determined to drag her out.

"No way!!! Let me go, you crazy woman!!!" Chloe protested, flinging her arms, trying to get Kat to let go. With one last struggle, Chloe managed to free herself from Kat's grasp, but this last struggle also made Kat lost her balance, tumbling onto the soft carpet.

Kat tumbled onto the carpet; she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The baby!!!!!!

"AAHHHH!!!!" She screamed, as the pain felt more intense. Clutching her stomach, she winced as the pain shot through her once more.

Chloe's eyes widen as she saw this happening. She rushed over and bend down.

"Oh, my gosh!!!!!!! Are . . . are you okay?!?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled looking at Kat concerned. No matter how crazy this woman is, it's definitely not okay for her to lose her baby!!!

"Call an ambulance!!" Kat screamed. Chloe grabbed her cell phone and immediately dialled 911 . . .

__

End of flashback

"Were you okay?" Syaoran asked, his auburn eyes wide. Kat nodded.

"The baby was safe and sound. In fact, he's right here." Kat smiled at her baby boy and watched as he smiled.

"So . . . what happened with Tyler and Chloe?" Eriol wanted to know.

"Once I woke up, the first thing I can think about was my baby. The doctors came in and told me everything was safe and told me not to worry and that I should rest. Then Chloe came in and we talked. She said she met Tyler in a bar three months ago and they had been dating ever since. Tyler told her he doesn't have a wife and that his pregnant maid is off on her honeymoon." Kat said in a small voice.

"That jerk . . ." Syaoran growled.

"So I filed for divorce and Tyler agreed." Kat said.

"But why did he cheat on you in the first place?" Eriol asked.

"He said he wanted sex, which is something I can't provide him with because I was pregnant." Kat explained, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Syaoran asked softly.

"I don't know. I've been wandering everywhere for the past year, trying to find some friends that could offer me shelter, but I found none." Kat sighed, rocking the baby in her arms.

"Well, you could stay with me for a while." Syaoran offered.

"You mean it?" Kat's eyes brightened.

"Of course, I can't just stand here and watch while you're homeless right now. You can move in with me." Syaoran offered.

*****

"W-what did you say?" Ruby eyes widen at her friend's confession. Rei immediately blushed.

"N-n-nothing!" He stuttered.

"You like **me**? **I** was the one you've liked since forever?" Meiling gasped. This news came crashing down on her just **too** unexpected.

"No! I was just kidding!" Rei lied, trying to cover up his confession. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Rei, I know you're not just joking. I never knew you felt that way." Meiling said softly.

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have said that." Rei sighed.

"I'm glad you admitted it, but I'm sorry, I already have a boyfriend." Meiling answered, turning him down gently.

"I know Taitou Wong right?"

Meiling nodded.

"Meiling?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we still be friends?"

Meiling smiled. "Of course! Forever and always!"

"Yeah," Rei smiled gently. "Friends forever and always."

*****

"Oh . . . you're single too, I see." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah . . . I never forgot our past relationship, Sakura." Tai admitted.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I always think about you back in Canada. In fact, I've been trying to contact you ever since I got back, but things seem to get in my way." Tai lied.

"I know what you mean. I never forgot our relationship either." Sakura said softly.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I just got back from Canada, you know? Not very used to Japan settings yet." Tai laughed. "Mind showing me around Tomoeda?"

"Of course, I'll be happy to." Sakura beamed. Tomoyo was wrong. Tai didn't forget her. Maybe, just maybe, he still loves her . . . just as much as she loves him . . .

*****

"Okay, so this is where you'll be sleeping along with your baby." Syaoran showed Kat into a room in his house.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Syaoran." Kat thanked him again.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Syaoran grinned. "You should get some rest."

Nodding, Kat walked into the room and closed the door. A couple minutes later, Eriol tapped Syaoran on the shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?"  


"Don't tell me you plan on getting back together with her." Eriol guessed. Syaoran kept silent.

"What?!?! You **are** going to get back together with her?" Eriol exclaimed.

"Not so loud!!!" Syaoran said, pushing Eriol away and outside.

"Well?" Eriol wanted to know, once they're out on the porch.

"Well, I don't know." Syaoran said.

"Do you like her still?"

"I guess . . . to tell the truth, I never did get her out of my mind ever since the day she left."

"Syaoran, I thought you moved on!"

"I tried to move on, Eriol! I really did try! But just because I tried, doesn't mean I succeed!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Syaoran, she's married!"

"She divorced! If I knew Tyler would be cruel to her, then I wouldn't have let her go in the first place. Besides, what's the harm of getting back together? I mean, she's single and so I am too." Syaoran reasoned.

"How will you know she feels the same?"  


"I don't know if she feels the same. I don't know if I want to get back together. All I know is that Kat really needs me and my support right now, and I know I'd be there for her no matter what, as a friend, or a boyfriend." Syaoran said.

*****

"Wow, the sights of Tomoeda are awesome." Tai grinned.

"Yeah, it is. I bet the sights of Canada are pretty cool too." Sakura smiled.

"We should go out more often." Tai grinned. Sakura blushed.

"I guess so, if you want to." She said. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Tai spotted Meiling, coming around a corner.

"Sakura, let's go in here," He said hastily, pushing the auburn haired girl into a store.

"Okay--what's the rush?" Sakura asked, stumbling into the store.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I've never been in here before." Tai lied. As Sakura wandered off around the store, he saw Meiling walking pass the store with some her friend Rei, not suspecting a thing. Letting out a sigh of relief, Tai wandered around to find Sakura.

__

Meiling is spending a lot of time with that Rei. I'll have to question her about it . . .

But Tai was in no position to question his girlfriend, when he's cheating on Meiling behind her back . . .

****

Sugar Pink: And that's another chapter!!!! Please review!!!! It gives me motivation!!!! See how quick I updated? Ha-ha, just kidding. Anyway, please review!!!

Oh, and I need help thinking up a name for Kat's baby boy. Please suggest a name in your reviews if you want to. 

R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Baby Fever

****

Sugar Pink: I'm so sorry for the late update!!! It's near the end of term here for me in school, and the teachers are loading us with lots of projects! French project, English project, Science project, etc. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They were greatly appreciated! Please review for this chapter too!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 10: Baby Fever

"So, do you want to go buy some baby items?" Syaoran asked Kat. They were in the kitchen of Syaoran's home, and Kat was fixing them all a snack and a bottle for her son.

"No, I have them all with me." Kat replied. Syaoran nodded as he picked up the giggling baby boy in his arms.

"What's his name?"

"When I was pregnant, I thought about calling him Tyler Junior. But after what happened . . ." Kat's voice trailed off and a look of sadness came to her eyes. Then she brightened up again.

"Anyway, I decided to call him Kane." Kat smiled. (AN: Ha-ha, I got that name from Beyblade V-Force. Loved that anime!!)

"That's a nice name." Syaoran complimented. Then he paused. There's just one thing he had to ask her.

"Kat?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever love Tyler?"

Kat stopped what she was doing, which was getting the cookies out of the oven. She placed them gently on the cooling rack before answering Syaoran's question.

"I supposed I did. I just know that . . . at that time, Tyler was the only one who was always there for me when I needed him. He was so caring towards me that I couldn't help feeling touched by his actions. Then he confessed that he actually liked me. At that time, I was shocked, but also felt sad for him. It must have been hard for him to have liked me all those years and still can acted as if it's nothing when I went out with . . . other people." Kat finished off.

"So you married him because you felt touched and because you're grateful about what he had done?" Syaoran asked.

Kat shook her head. "No, I married him because I really did love him. And I loved him because I was grateful for what he had done for me. You remembered what happened between us, right?" Kat asked.

Syaoran nodded slowly.

Kat let out a small laugh. "It was quite silly of me back then, getting jealous because you were spending time with your secretary due to work. I shouldn't have been so childish. I should have trusted you more, Syaoran."

"It wasn't your fault. Everyone gets upset about these things." Syaoran told her.

"I suppose, but sometimes, I couldn't help wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't left with Tyler. I bet things would have been totally different for both of us if I had stayed with you." Kat sighed.

"I know . . . we could probably be married with at least five kids." He laughed. Kat joined in the laughter.

"So . . . how are things going in the company?" She said, changing the topic.

"Oh, it's fine. But you should see my secretary she's clumsy." Syaoran rolled her eyes.

"You never know you could always end up falling in love with her." Kat grinned. Syaoran imagined himself falling in love with Sakura. He shook his head violently. It just wasn't imaginable. Him? Fall in love with **her**? Ha! That'll be the day!!

"I don't think that's very possible." Syaoran said grimly. "My secretary just isn't my type."

"That's what you thought about me at first too." Kat laughed.

"Yeah, but I fell in love with you anyways." Syaoran said. Kat kept silent. Was he trying to imply something?

Syaoran realized what he had just said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"Oh, it's okay. I know what you mean." Kat gave him an understanding smile.

*****

"Daddy, I'm home!" Sakura shouted. Fujitaka lowered the newspaper he was reading.

"So, who drove you home, kaijuu?" Touya smirked.

"I'm not a kaijuu! And Tai drove me home." Sakura announced.

"Tai as in Taitou Wong? Didn't you have a past relationship with him, Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, mom, and he's back from schooling in Canada!"

"And he wants to get back together with you?" Touya frowned as he tries to calm his twin sons from fighting over a toy.

"Well, he didn't exactly say that, but I think he's trying to hint something to me." Sakura blushed.

"Ha! You're so dense that you probably won't even going to get the hint." Touya sneered. Sakura glared at him.

"Now, now, Touya, stop teasing your sister. You two are not little kids anymore." Fujitaka said. He looked at his twin grandsons. "And Mike, Nike, please stops arguing over that toy. Your daddy will buy you a new one tomorrow."

"YAY!!" The twins shouted, dropping the toy immediately.

"What?!?! Who said daddy would buy you a new toy?" Touya exclaimed.

"GRANDPA DID!!!!" Mike and Nike whined.

"Ok, ok, ok! Daddy will buy you both a new toy if you go up and brush your teeth for bed!" Touya said sternly. Within five seconds, the twins were out of the room, racing each other to see who gets to the washroom first.

"Aren't my nephews adorable?" Sakura laughed.

"Mischievous is more like it." Touya sighed. "So, is Mr. Taitou Wong asking my sister out?"

"Not yet, but I hope he does." Sakura grinned, just to annoy her brother.

"Sakura, are you sure he doesn't already have a girlfriend after all those years?" Nadeshiko asked.

"He said he's single."

"Sakura, dear, it's not that I don't approve of your relationship with Taitou, but I think you could do much well. Taitou is not the kind of person who takes his career seriously enough." Fujitaka frowned.

"Dad! Tai went to Canada for schooling to get a medical degree! And you call that not serious?" Sakura said.

"Taitou only seems like he's serious because he's rich. And he's only rich because his father is wealthy. He's not a type of guy that I think will take good care of you, Sakura." Fujitaka said.

"Then what **is** the type that'll take good care of me?" Sakura questioned a bit mad.

"The type that's hardworking and works his way up to the top because of his skills and determination, not by the wealth of his family." Fujitaka said. "And I find that Syaoran Li is that type."

Sakura made a face. "Dad! How can you even think of him?!?!?! He's the worst boss ever, he's giving me such a hard time! He's always so . . . **perfect** when it comes to work!"

"Well, if he's so difficult, then why don't you quit and lose the bet and admit you can't be independent?" Touya smirked.

"As if I'll lose to you." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

*****

Sakura entered the office at 8:58 am.

"I'm not late, am I, Mr. Li?" She asked with a smirk.

"How impressive, two whole minutes early." Syaoran said lazily. Sakura glared at him.

"Now, now, no need to glare at me like that." Syaoran grinned. Oh, how he just loves to annoy her.

"I'll be extremely busy today, and I do not wish to speak to anyone who isn't talking about business. So only get me on the phone if it's a client, understand?" Syaoran asked, making himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, Mr. Li, you will not speak to anyone if it's not a client." Sakura repeated, seating herself down.

"Now that's a good secretary. Keep it up, and I probably won't fire you." Syaoran smirked, getting into his office and closing the door, leaving a fuming Sakura at her desk.

*****

"So, Meiling, how do you like Tomoeda?" Tai asked his girlfriend. They were currently on a date.

"Oh, it's quite beautiful! Just the way I remembered it!" Meiling smiled.

"You have a friend, Rei, in Canada, who's also here, isn't he?" Tai questioned.

"Yep, Syaoran, Eriol, Rei, and I are best friends since kids. I was glad Rei came with me to Canada to. At first, I thought I'd be all alone there." Meiling said.

"Oh, I see . . ."

"But then, I met you." Meiling gave her boyfriend a bright smile.

"Meiling, I don't want to offend you or your friend Rei, but I think you should spend less time around him." Tai said bluntly. Meiling looked at him, confused.

"Spend less time with Rei? Why? He's my best friend."

"Well, I am your boyfriend, and guys do get jealous if their girlfriends are spending too much time with another guy, even if it's just a friend." Tai said, with hints of jealousy in his voice.

"Tai! Don't you trust me?" Meiling asked, a bit angry.

"Of course I do, but--"

"Did I make such a fuss when you were spending time with all those girls in medical school back in Canada? No, I did not, even though I had every right to be. And here you are, telling me to avoid my friends!" Meiling huffed.

"Meiling, all I'm asking is for you to spend less time with him!"

"Forget it! Me, and only me, decide whom I'm spending **my** time with!" Meiling huffed, walking away, quite angry.

Tai glared, but then his glare turned into a smirk, walking in the opposite direction of Meiling. _Who needs her? I have Sakura, and her family is loaded with money._

*****

"Sakura, it's lunch time! We're all heading down to that cafe down the street, want to join us?" Cathy, another worker, asked. Cathy is a nice, sincere person, and rumours have it that she and Li once dated. Sakura wasn't too sure, so she never asked about it.

"Oh, no thanks. I have tons of work to do. But," she fished out some money from her wallet, "if it's not too much trouble, can you get me a muffin and some juice?"

"Oh, sure, no problem, Sakura." Cathy smiled. She joined up with the other workers and they filed out the door. A couple minutes after they left, Syaoran opened his office door.

"Whoa, where did everyone go?" He asked.

"They went out. It's lunch hour." Sakura replied.

Syaoran glanced at his watch. "Oh right. Wow, I had no idea it's this late already! Why aren't you out?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because my boss had given me a pile of work as high as Mount Everest." Sakura replied quite sarcastically.

"Very funny," Syaoran said. "I still have a lot of work to do, so I won't be going out for lunch either. If you're still staying, then remember what I told you this morning, no phone calls unless it's the clients."

"Okay," Sakura said, wishing he'll go back inside his office so she doesn't have to talk to him anymore. Her wish came true and Syaoran went back into his office, closing the door with a soft _click_.

Minutes later, Sakura heard someone entered. It was Eriol.

"Hey, Sakura! What are you doing here? It's lunch hour!" Eriol said.

"I would be out if I didn't have this work to do." Sakura sighed.

"Oh well, I just got back from a meeting with some clients, and I'm starving. Just here to pick up some stuff." Eriol said, walking to his desk.

Suddenly, the door opened and a very familiar voice to Sakura rang out.

"Sakura, what are you still doing here? It's lunchtime! Come on; let's go to that new restaurant that just opened!" Sakura glanced up to see Tomoyo.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, quite surprised.

"To take you out for lunch, duh!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"I can't, Tomoyo. I have all this work--"

"And who might you be, miss?" Eriol asked, walking up to Tomoyo with a flirting smile. Tomoyo looked at him, looking shocked as if he had just appeared out of thin air.

"I'm Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daijouji." She replied.

"Oh, I'm Eriol Hiiragazawa. Pleased to meet you, Miss Daijouji. You **are** a miss, aren't you?" He asked tentatively.

Tomoyo laughed. "Of course, I'm not a Mrs yet."

Sakura tried to hold in her giggles as she watched Eriol flirted with her best friend. Who knew they could be such a perfect couple?

"Sakura, hurry up! I'm hungry!" Tomoyo urged.

"I can't go with you, Tomoyo; I have all this work in front of me." Sakura said.

"Sakura may be too busy, but I can accompany you if you wish." Eriol smiled.

"Oh, that'll be great, Mr. Hiiragazawa." Tomoyo replied.

"Call me Eriol." He said, walking her to the door. After they left, Sakura couldn't help but burst into fits of giggles. Suddenly, the phone rang. Sakura made sure all her giggles died down before answering the phone. In case it was a client, she doesn't want to sound like a lunatic.

"Hello, Tomoeda Corporations, how may I help you?" Sakura said into the phone.

"Um, may I speak to Syaoran Li please?" A female voice said nervously on the other line.

"Are you a client, miss?" Sakura asked, remember Li's orders.

"No, I'm a friend of his though." The voice said, still nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Li had said he won't take any calls unless it's from clients." Sakura replied.

"But this is an emergency! I need to speak with Syaoran now! Please, miss, I really need his help!" The voice wailed.

Sakura thought about this nervously. Should she? That lady did sound very desperate. Maybe she really did need that jerk's help . . .

"Ok, hold on, miss." Sakura said, switching to the intercom.

"What is it?" Li asked on the intercom. He sounded quite annoyed.

"There's this lady who wanted to speak with you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know . . ."

"What do you mean you don't know?!?!?!?! Ask her for the name!!" Li screamed at her. "And is she a client?"

"No, but--"

"Kinomiya, what have I told you?!?! I said I won't take any calls unless they're from clients!!"

"But she sounds desperate to speak to you, and she said she needs help and--"

"Hang up on her! I'm busy, and don't bother me with useless calls like that!" Li said, hanging up. Sakura glared at the intercom and pressed a button, getting back to the woman.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Li refused to take your call." Sakura said.

"But please, I--"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Li had strictly said--"

"Why are you still chattering out there? Hang up on her!" Syaoran's voice boomed from the office. Sakura winced from the loudness.

"I'm sorry, but good bye, miss." Sakura said.

"But wait, I--"

Click.

*****

"That was a delicious lunch, Miss Daidouji." Eriol said.

"You can call me Tomoyo." She replied.

"If you say so, Tomoyo." Eriol grinned. They were having a short walk around the streets of Tomoeda after they ate.

"It's really hard to believe you're the best friend of Mr. Syaoran Li. Sakura had told me lots of awful stuff about him." Tomoyo said.

"Yes, and Syaoran had told me lots of awful stuff about her as well." Eriol grinned.

"She said he's a prankster, a jerk--"

"He said she's a klutz, a baby--"

"A heartless, cold--"

"A stubborn, immature--"

"Kind of guy."

"Kind of girl." They both finished at the same time. Then they burst out laughing.

"To tell the truth, Syaoran isn't really cold and heartless as everyone thinks. He has gone out with lots of females before." Eriol said.

"Sakura heard that from people in the company, and now she's calling him a player." Tomoyo grinned.

"He wasn't always like that. It all started with Kat . . ." Eriol's voice trailed off.

"Who's Kat?"

"Her!" Eriol's eyes widen, as he pointed to a female across the street with black hair, holding a bundle in her arms.

"You know her?"

"It's a long story. Come on, let's go see what's up." Eriol said pulling Tomoyo with him.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Eriol frowned.

"Oh, am I glad to see you! Kane here has a high fever, and I don't know where Tomoeda Hospital is! I tried to call Syaoran, but his secretary said he wouldn't take my call unless I'm a client!" Kat cried, her eyes filled with worry for her baby.

"Oh dear, it is a high fever!" Tomoyo said worriedly, feeling Kane's forehead.

"Come on, I can drive you to the hospital." Eriol said.

"I'll come too!" Tomoyo volunteered, and the three of them walked swiftly to Eriol's car.

*****

"Need a ride home?" Syaoran asked his secretary at the end of the day.

"No, my friend is coming to give me a ride home." Sakura said. Tai just called.

"Okay, suit yourself." Syaoran shrugged, walking towards his car, and further away from Sakura.

Sakura sighed as she continued to wait. Tomoyo was wrong. Tai still loves her. He waited for her all those years even though he was away. She continued to wait for him to arrive to pick her up.

*****

"And then he even had the nerve to tell me to stay away from you!" Meiling shouted angrily. She and Rei were currently walking around the neighbourhood. The stars were out and it was dark.

"Well . . . are you going to?" Rei asked.

"Am I going to what?"

"Stay away from me?"

"Of course not! You're my best friend! He can go ahead and get jealous as much as he wants!" Meiling huffed. "I never insisted that he stay away from females back in Canada."

"Well, if you ever want to stay away from me, I won't blame you, Meiling." Rei said.

"Rei! I'm already having troubles with Tai! The reason I call you out was because I needed to talk to someone! And now you're agreeing with him that I should stay away from you too! How supportive." She said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry." Rei laughed.

"Come on, I'm still angry! Buy me a coke!" Meiling demanded, dragging Rei off to a corner store.

*****

Tai started up his car. He's getting ready to pick Sakura up from work. Now the Kinomoto family was quite wealthy. If he can become Sakura's boyfriend . . . yes! He'll never have to worry about a career again!

Just then, he caught a glimpse of Meiling, walking off with Rei towards a store. How dare she go out with another guy after she walked off on him? Who does she think she is? Well, nobody walks away from Taitou Wong for another guy!

Tai growled angrily, starting up his car, following Meiling and Rei. He's going to break up their little time together. It was because of this jealousy that he forgot all about picking up Sakura . . .

*****

Sakura sighed. Where was Tai? He's supposed to be here half an hour ago! Suddenly, she felt a wet drop on her forehead. Huh? Looking up, she noticed that a slight drizzle was starting. Oh, perfect!

Within five minutes, the slight drizzle turned to heavy downpour. Sakura tried to shield herself with her arms, but it was useless. Suddenly, she heard a honk of a car. Was it Tai?

"Hey, where's your friend?" A voice asked. Sakura noticed it was Syaoran Li.

"He's late." She replied. Syaoran sighed.

"Well, aren't you going to get in here? You'll catch a cold in that rain."

Sakura didn't really want to give in, but she doesn't have a choice either. Getting out of the rain, she climbed into Syaoran's car.

"I see that your friend decided to ditch you." Syaoran smirked.

"He did not!"

"Oh, then where is he then? Leaving a weak girl like you out in the rain, what kind of friend is he?" Syaoran's smirk grew wider.

"Hey! Who are you calling weak?"

"Or maybe he left you there on purpose." Syaoran grinned.

"Shut up!"

"Is this how you speak to your boss?"

"You're getting on my nerve!" 

"Here we are, at your house. And not a moment too soon, you were annoying me." Syaoran sighed, stopping the car at Tomoyo's house.

"Why are we here? This is--" Sakura stopped herself from saying it was Tomoyo's house. Hadn't she lied to Li that this was where she lived so he won't discovered her identity as Fujitaka's daughter?

"Now, if you don't mind getting out . . ." Syaoran sighed.

"Oh, I think I forgot my keys." She laughed nervously. Knowing Tomoyo, she's probably still out with Eriol, even though lunchtime ended several hours ago.

"You have got to be kidding me, Kinomiya." Syaoran rubbed his head, as if he's getting a headache, which he probably is.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Great, now what am I going to do with you?" He sighed. Sakura remained silent. Suddenly, Li started up the car again.

"Hey, where are we going?" She asked immediately.

"I'm taking you back to my place." Syaoran said.

"Who said I wanted to go to your place?" Sakura replied.

"Oh, I can drop you off here, in the rain, if that's what you want." Syaoran smiled amusingly. Sakura kept silent. How can she get back to her own place if she's staying at Li's?

*****

"Want anything to drink?" Syaoran asked Sakura as they entered his house.

"No, I'm okay." Sakura replied, looking around. She had to admit he does have a nice place. It looks cosy and warm.

Sakura wandered into the living room, and there saw a note. It says:

__

Syaoran,

Kane is having a huge fever. I tried to call you today to ask where the hospital was, but your secretary said you refused to take my call. I think I can find my way around, so I'll probably be at Tomoeda Hospital.

Kat

"Hey, who's Kat and Kane?" Sakura asked as Syaoran wandered into the living room as well.

"Oh they're my friends. Why? How did you know about them?"

"There's a note here that Kat left for you." Sakura showed him the piece of paper. Reading it over quickly, Syaoran's auburn eyes grew wide.

"Oh no . . ." he muttered. Then, in a flash, he grabbed his car keys again.

"Where are you going?" Sakura shouted after him.

"To the hospital!" Was his reply.

"The least you could do is wait for me!" Sakura grumbled loudly, running after him.

*****

"Eriol, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, seeing his navy blue haired friend in the hospital as well.

"I saw Kat today so I took her to the hospital." Eriol replied.

"Tomoyo! You're here too?" Sakura gasped.

"I was with Eriol when we saw that lady." Tomoyo explained.

"Where's Kat and Kane?" Syaoran asked. "Is Kat okay? Is Kane okay? Is the fever down? Where's the doctors? Where's the nurses? **WILL YOU ANSWER ME ALREADY?!?!?!**" Syaoran yelled.

"Keep your voice down, this is a hospital!" A passing nurse scolded.

"Relax dude! Kat is in the restrooms and baby Kane is safe." Eriol sighed, calming his friend down.

"Who's Kat?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran Li's friend." Tomoyo replied, repeating what Eriol had told her.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she's his wife." Sakura said, sitting down on a hospital bench.

"Why didn't you tell me Kat called today?!?!?" Syaoran yelled at his secretary.

"Well, I said there's a lady who wanted to speak to you very badly, but you refused the call." Sakura reminded. Syaoran let out a sigh. She's right . . . this was all his fault!

"This is all my fault!" He moaned.

"No, it's not, Syaoran. Just chill, okay?" Eriol reassured.

"How can I chill when Kane is high on fever and Kat doesn't know where the hospital is?" Syaoran exclaimed.

Tomoyo gave Syaoran a weird look. Sakura was right! Her boss **is** nutty!

"Uh, how about I buy you a drink?" Eriol offered Tomoyo, sensing that she's a bit scared of Syaoran's reactions.

"Sure." Tomoyo accepted, and the two of them went off, leaving Sakura and Syaoran.

Minute passed and Sakura was getting quite uncomfortable with the silence.

"So . . . who is Kat?"

"She's a . . . friend."

"Judging by your reactions, I think she's more of a wife to you." Sakura said bluntly.

"Well, it's a long story . . ." Syaoran sighed.

****

Sugar Pink: Okay, I didn't leave a cliffy this time! I made this chapter extra long due to my lack of updating! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!! It gives me motivation!!

I think I'm getting an idea for a new story, but still not sure yet, so be on the lookout for a new story of mine, also CCS.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It's greatly appreciated and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Next chapter, there'll probably be a more in depth story to Syaoran and Kat's past relationship. It's clears things up a bit, for those who are confused. Please review!!!


	11. My Secretary Has an Affair!

****

Sugar Pink: Hello everyone! I'm here with a new chapter! Wow! 399 reviews! Just one more to reach 400!! So close! I hope this chapter could bring it up to the 400th review! R/R!!

****

IMPORTANT: I got this review from **iris dreamer** saying that I should email her because it's urgent and it's concerning the fic. What's up? I'm sorry, but I cannot email anyone this time, so **iris dreamer,** if it's really urgent, would you please tell me what's going on in your review? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 11: My Secretary Has an Affair?!

"So, what's the history between you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it all started about two years ago. Kat was my secretary, and I remembered I absolutely hated her work habits at first." Syaoran chuckled.

"As usual," Sakura commented.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Good. Anyway, as time passed by, we started to fall in love. It's strange really. But I guess I started to love her after that time in the rain . . .

__

Flashback

****

"You call this a report? It took you half an hour to get this done and I can still find two mistakes in here! This report is due tomorrow to a very important client!" Syaoran exclaimed, his amber eyes flashing with anger.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Li." Kat said, her baby blue eyes trembling with fear. "I can stay in overtime tonight and get it done. We can still make it to the deadline."

"Argh! No we can't! I cannot afford to stay overtime tonight because Eriol is absent and I have to take his place in a meeting!"

"But I can still stay!"

"And you expect me to trust you with such an important report? I have to read it over before giving it to the client. What if they find an error in it?"

"I promise I'll be very careful, Mr. Li."

"That's what you said this morning, and look what you gave me as a result of your promise?!" Syaoran thrust the report to his secretary. "Secretaries these days can't do anything right, especially you!" He exclaimed, walking out of the room, fuming in anger. Kat sat there in her chair, her eyes filling with tears.

__

Oh no . . . he's going to fire me for sure now! And if he does I'll lose my job! I haven't pay my rents for two months now, and Mrs. Chantte will kick me out! Oh, why can't I do anything right?

"Glad I'm finally out of there." Syaoran grumbled to himself as he exited the business meeting room. Those clients there are such snobs. Lucky for Eriol that he's sick and doesn't have to deal with those people.

The sky was dark, turning into a dark purple and indigo hue, and it was pouring rain. Syaoran jogged over to his car, and started up the engine. He drove until he saw a red light. As he sat there patiently, waiting for the light to turn green, a female cry caught his attention. Turning his head around, he peered out the window. It was a woman in her mid 40's.

"And stay out! I am not willing to rent my property out to those who can't afford it!" The woman shrieked.

"But Mrs. Chantte, please! I promise I will pay you next month!" A young girl sobbed.

"That's what you said last month! And now you even lost your job! Go away!" Mrs. Chantte slammed the door shut, leaving the girl outside in the rain.

"Kat?" Syaoran murmured, peering at the girl, who's crying uncontrollably on the front steps. Pulling over, he got out of the car and got over to his secretary.

"Kat, are you okay?" He asked her. The chestnut haired girl peered up at him.

"Mr. Li?"

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get you in the car." Syaoran helped her over to his car. They drove in silence.

"So . . . what happened back there?" Syaoran finally asked. Kat hiccupped, due to her crying. Her hair was wet and she kept silent for awhile longer.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Syaoran said.

"It's okay." Kat finally said. "That woman back there, her name's Mrs. Chantte. I rent her house and I haven't paid my fees for two months."

"Why? It's not like you don't get a salary."

"It's my friend. She said her sister needs an operation, so I lent her all my salary. She said she'll pay me back next week, but I found out that she ran away last week. I haven't been able to contact her! I tried calling her house, but her dad said she eloped!" Kat explained.

"Wow . . ." Syaoran said, not knowing what to say. Kat stayed silent.

"So . . . where are you going to stay now? Do you have any money with you?" Syaoran asked. Kat shook her head.

"Do you have any relatives here in Tomoeda?" He tried again. Again, she shook her head.

Syaoran sighed. He felt sorry for her. It made him guilty about shouting at her this morning.

"Do you want to stay with me until you find another place?" Syaoran asked.

Kat looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with astonishment. "You really welcome me?"

"Sure,"

__

End of flashback

"So that's what happened. As she lived with me, we started to just develop feelings." Syaoran sighed.

"But what happened in the end?" Sakura asked. She felt like a little girl listening to a bedtime romance story.

"But then Kat's work habit really started to drop and the owner of Tomoeda Corporations, Mr. Kinomoto, insisted that I get a new secretary. Kat seemed to understand, and everything. She didn't seem angry. But then I started to spend more work time with the new secretary than with her. So when her best friend, Tyler, confessed his feelings for her, she just . . . went with him." Syaoran explained.

"Oh . . . I see. So what happened? Why is she back? Where's her husband Tyler?"

"Tyler cheated on her when she was pregnant so they divorced."

"Hey, that means you got a chance now!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran gave her a small smile.

"I don't think I will try though."

"What? Why?"

"I don't think Kat is ready for another relationship yet, especially since her last one didn't work out."

*****

"There you are! You're coming back with me!" Tai said aggressively, yanking Meiling's arm, spilling her coke on the floor of the corner store.

"Hey, let me go!" Meiling yelled.

"What do you think you're doing? Let her go!" Rei shouted.

"This is none of your business! She's **my** girlfriend, not yours." Tai said.

"You got no right to harm her!" Rei said.

"That's it, I have had enough of you!" Tai exclaimed, letting go of Meiling. He punched Rei in the stomach, and soon a huge fight started in the store.

"Oh, my, gosh!! Stop it!" Meiling yelled, but the boys ignored her, and continued to fight. They knocked over a shelf, and cans of chicken noodle soup came tumbling down.

"That's it, boys, you need to quit this right now! You're wrecking my store!" The owner yelled. When Rei and Tai continued to ignore him, the owner picked up the phone and called the police . . . 

*****

Sitting there on the hospital bench, Syaoran felt his phone vibrating in this pocket. Taking it out, he saw that the caller id displayed Meiling's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran! We're all in the police station!" Meiling's urgent voice said.

"What? Who else is with you?" Syaoran asked. He noticed that Sakura was peering at him with a confused expression.

"Rei and Tai! They got in a fight in the local store and the owner called the police." Meiling informed.

"Mei, I can't come now. Kat is in the hospital with Kane. Kane has a fever!"

"Syaoran!!!"

"Ok, ok, I'll be there in a minute!" Syaoran said, giving in. He should know better than to argue with his cousin. Hanging up, he told Sakura, 

"My cousin is in the police station. Two of her friends got into a fight in the local store. I have to go see how bad the situation is." Syaoran said.

"Oh, you can go. Kat and Kane will be safe here. I'll tell them you came." Eriol said.

"I'll stay here too." Tomoyo volunteered.

"I'll come with you to the station." Sakura said.

"Fine," Syaoran agreed. Normally, he would have said no, but he's too tired to argue with anyone over anything right now.

*****

Sakura went into the police station with Syaoran. There guess who she saw? Taitou Wong! Sakura gasped. What was he doing here? She can't let him see her, or else it'll blow her cover!!

"I think I'll stay here and wait for you! Sakura said. Syaoran nodded a yes and went inside.

"What's going on, Officer?" He asked.

"These two were fighting in the local store. Caused chaos and knocked down shelves of canned goods." The officer said.

"Meiling, what happened?"

"I was with Rei, and then Tai came in and started to ruin everything! He tried to take me back with him by force and Rei was just trying to protect me." Meiling said.

"You dare to hurt my cousin?" Syaoran said angrily, glaring at Tai.

"She's **my** girlfriend ever since I moved to Canada! Why should she spend all her time with some childhood friend?" Tai growled.

*****

Sakura gasped as she listened to the conversation behind the door. So Tomoyo was right . . . Tai never loved her. He was just two-timing her when he already had a girlfriend. Sakura felt tears threatening to spill.

*****

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. This is a personal problem, so can we deal with it our own time, officer?" Syaoran asked. The officer nodded.

"You may go now, just make sure it doesn't happen again.

"I'll take Meiling home." Rei said. Tai scowled to himself and started to walk towards the door.

*****

Sakura heard Tai's footsteps coming closer and hid behind a corner. She looked as Tai walked towards the exit, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Soon, Syaoran, Meiling, and Rei came out as well.

"Hey, where's Kinomiya? She was here when I went in." Syaoran frowned.

"Hey, we'll be going now, cousin. Thanks for coming." Meiling smiled.

"Yeah, no problem. Drive safe." Syaoran said, as Rei and Meiling walked towards the exit. Syaoran stayed behind and searched for Sakura.

"Kinomiya, where are you?" He asked. Suddenly, he heard sobbing. Following the sound, he found Sakura, sitting on the floor, crying.

His eyes widen. What happened now?

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly. Wasn't she fine a few minutes ago? Sakura didn't answer, but cried harder.

__

I hope it's not something **I** did, he thought.

"It's okay . . ." he comforted, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"No, it's not!" Sakura exclaimed tearfully. She leaned wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on Syaoran's shoulders. Syaoran, of course, was shocked at her actions, but held her tighter.

"Shhh . . . everything's is fine. Don't cry." He comforted.

****

Half an hour later

Syaoran and Sakura sat in silence. Syaoran hadn't asked her what happened at the station, but at least she had stopped crying now.

"Uh, here's your home." He said, stopping the car at Tomoyo's front door.

"Thanks." Sakura said softly, unbuckling her seat belt. Sakura got out the car and watch as Syaoran's car sped away.

__

He's not so bad after all . . . he's a nice guy, when he wants to be . . .

"Sakura, are you coming in?" Tomoyo chuckled, opening the door. Sakura smiled and walked in. Tomoyo frowned as she noticed an aura of sadness around her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . ."

"Something's up, Sakura, and it's not good. Tell me. Did Li make you feel bad on the way to the police station or something?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Well then, what is it?"

Sakura felt the tears coming back again, and she cried.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, worriedly.

"It is Tai. H-he has a g-g-girlfriend when he's in Canada. He got into a fight and was sent to the police station. His girlfriend is Li's c-cousin." Sakura cried and hiccupped.

"Oh, Sakura." Tomoyo sighed.

"It's okay. I'll call Touya and tell him to pick me up." Sakura said.

*****

Syaoran opened the door to his home.

"Syaoran! You're back!" Kat exclaimed.

"Oh, my gosh, I forgot all about the hospital!"

"That's okay. Kane is all better now." Kat smiled.

"I'm sorry for not taking your call today at the office."

"It's okay, I'm sure you must be very busy. You must be tired. You should sleep."

Syaoran nodded and head into his bedroom. He flopped on his bed and let out a sigh. What was wrong with Sakura Kinomiya today? Why was she so upset? And why is he caring so much?

"I guess she's not that bad a secretary. I got to admit she is very pretty." Syaoran murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

*****

"You own me one for waking up so early, kaijuu." Touya grumbled. Sakura was running late this morning and Touya was driving her to the office.

"Aw, but that's what big brothers are for." Sakura giggled. Touya looked at his sister. She's recovering awfully fast, especially when it's only last night that she was broken-hearted.

"Are you sure you're okay with the whole Tai thing, Sakura?"

"I'm fine. But don't tell daddy, okay? I don't want him to worry." Sakura said.

"Fine, but if I ever see that jerk, I swear I'll--"

"Touya! Tai doesn't know that I found out secret." Sakura said.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Touya asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll break it up with him the next time he calls me." Sakura decided.

"Well, we're here at the office." Touya said.

"Thanks, big brother! You're the greatest!" Sakura giggled, getting out of the car.

*****

Syaoran parked his car. As he was getting out, he saw his secretary, Sakura Kinomiya. He felt his heart did this little flip thing. He paused. Why was his heartbeat increasing at the sight of her? Must be too much caffeine in his coffee this morning. Suddenly, he noticed something else.

SHE WAS GETTING OUT OF THE CAR THAT BELONGS TO TOUYA KINOMOTO!

Syaoran looked at Sakura got out of the car and giggled. Then she closed the door and waved as the car drove away.

Whoa! His secretary, getting a ride with the big boss's son? This was new. Wait a minute! Was Touya and Sakura having a . . . affair?

Syaoran scowled under his breath. But wasn't Touya Kinomoto married with a pair of twin sons? Why was he chasing **his** secretary? First of all, he's cheating on his wife. Second, he's being a horrible father. And third, he's flirting with Syaoran Li's secretary.

__

Why should I care? Syaoran thought to himself.

__

Maybe it's because you're developing feelings for that Kinomiya, a little voice in his brain said.

"I do not!" Syaoran scowled. "I'm just angry because I don't like the fact that guy cheats on girls, like what Tyler did to Kat."

"Are you talking to yourself?" A voice asked. Syaoran turned around. It was Sakura.

****

Sugar Pink: YAY! Another chapter done! Please R/R!! I'll be updating **Gossip News Is Good News ** next time.

PLEASE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE! ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!!

And also, **iris dreamer**, again, if what you wanna say is really urgent, please say it in your review ok? so sorry, but I can't be emailing anyone this time. 

R/R!!!!!!!


	12. Chicken Soup and Healthy Fruits

****

Sugar Pink: Hello everyone! I get a break now! Yay! I can update my fanfics!! Cool! A huge thanks you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best!!!!! You guys gave me motivation to write more! Please R/R this chapter too!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but it would be a nice thing to put down on my Christmas wish list . . . you know, the one I'll be sending to Santa?

****

Last chapter:

__

Why should I care? Syaoran thought to himself.

__

Maybe it's because you're developing feelings for that Kinomiya, a little voice in his brain said.

"I do not!" Syaoran scowled. "I'm just angry because I don't like the fact that guy cheats on girls, like what Tyler did to Kat."

"Are you talking to yourself?" A voice asked. Syaoran turned around. It was Sakura.

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 12: Chicken Soup and Healthy Fruits

"Yes, I'm talking to myself. Aren't people allowed to talk to themselves anymore?" Syaoran scowled.

"Okkaaaayyyy . . . someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sakura blinked.

"Oh, shut up, Kinomiya!" Syaoran snapped.

"You can call me Sakura!" Sakura beamed.

"I don't **want** to call you Sakura, Kinomiya." Syaoran snapped again.

"Okay, okay, I was just trying to be friendly." Sakura sighed, walking into the elevator with Syaoran.

Syaoran stood in the elevator, thinking. _Does Sakura--I mean, Kinomiya--even know that Touya has a wife? Maybe she doesn't and Touya was lying to her all along--_

"Hey, Mr. Li? We're here." Syaoran's train of thoughts was broken apart by Sakura's voice. They had arrived at their floor.

Nodding slowing, Syaoran walked out of the elevator.

"Syaoran! Mr. Wong just called! He has a shipment of new toys, and he was wondering if Tomoeda Corporations was willing to buy it from him. He claims that the product will make good profit." Eriol said.

"I'll get back to him."

"He said that if you're interested, bring your secretary along for lunch next week so you guys can discuss it then." Eriol informed.

"Okay."

"He also said that he's going to bring his son with him so that he can learn more about the business world."

"Sure."

Eriol stared at his best friend. "Are you okay?"

"No." then realizing what he just said, he quickly covered it up. "I mean, yeah, of course I'm okay."

"No, you're not." Eriol confirmed. "Now what's up?"

Syaoran sighed. "If I tell you, you **cannot** tell anyone else. Or else you're in trouble!"

"Okay, I promise I won't tell. Now just tell me!!!!!"

"Touya Kinomoto and my secretary are having an affair." Syaoran said in a whisper.

"WHAT? TOUYA--"

"Not so loud!!!!!!!!" Syaoran hissed.

"Oops. Touya and Sakura? An affair? But Touya is married!" Eriol exclaimed.

"That's the problem! He's cheating on his wife!"

"But what makes you think they're having an affair?"  


"I saw Sakura--I mean Kinomiya--getting out of Kinomoto's car this morning, being all giggly and stuff." Syaoran explained.

"But that doesn't mean they're having an affair!"

"Well, why else would a secretary be doing in the big boss's son's car, being all giggly?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, you do have a point there . . ."

"I wonder if she even knows that Kinomoto is married." Syaoran pondered.

"Are you going to tell her that he is?" Eriol wanted to know.

"I will!"

"You've got to be crazy! If you mess with Touya's secret love affairs, he can get you fired!" Eriol exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Syaoran blurted out quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly.

Eriol peered at his best friend, with a look of wonderment in his eyes. "You don't care that you're getting fired? You don't care that you're going to lose the job that you've been working so hard at for two years? And you're willing to get fired just because of your **secretary is having an affair that doesn't even concern you?!!?!?**"

Syaoran sunk lower in his seat. Eriol was right. Why did he care? She's just a secretary!

"I just don't want Sakura to get hurt." Syaoran said lamely.

"Already on first name basis, eh?" Eriol asked slyly.

__

Oops, I guess it slipped, Syaoran thought. "She said I could call her that!"

"Sure she did." Eriol grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love with the girl."

"I am not!" Syaoran shouted. Then he coughed. And then he coughed again.

Eriol burst out laughing. "What you get for yelling at me, dude. See you later, and don't forget to reply to Mr. Wong's offer."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Syaoran said, glaring at Eriol as he laughed his way out the door.

*****

Sakura sighed as she made her way to the coffee room. It's finally break time! Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sighed. Working in the office as a secretary wasn't too bad. Li was coming around . . . she guess. He's pretty nice . . . sometimes. Like last night when she was crying in the police station, and he comforted her.

Sakura's cheeks tinged pink when she remembered that she had actually cried on his shoulder. Ack! She can't believe she actually cried on the shoulder of the meanest boss in the world! But she got to admit, he's pretty cute . . .

"What are you daydreaming about?" Syaoran's voice asked beside her suddenly.

"Thinking about how cute you--AH!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura yelled.

"Uh, this is the coffee room, and I work in the office?" Syaoran said, as if it's **so** obvious, which of course, it was.

"Oh . . . I knew that. Sorry!" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Daydreaming about your boyfriend?" Syaoran asked. He still can't believe that Touya Kinomoto would cheat on his wife . . .

"No, I'm going to break up with him tomorrow." Sakura sighed, thinking about Tai.

Syaoran's head snapped up and stared at her. "Really?" Suddenly, it felt as if his whole world was filled with hope, and the sun was shining brighter, and--

__

Whoa, get a hold of yourself, Syaoran! Calm down!

"Yeah." Sakura confirmed.

"Why are you breaking up?" Syaoran wanted to know.

"I found out that he has another woman." Sakura said sadly.

__

Ah ha! So she's dumping him because he has a wife!!

"Oh, don't feel sad. Jerks like him don't deserve you anyway." Syaoran said reassuringly with a smile.

Sakura looked at him in the eye and gave him a warm smile back. "Thanks."

"No problem,"

*****

Syaoran coughed again. Gee, was he coming down with some sort of flu? Nah, he hardly ever gets sick!

"Are you coming down with some kind of sickness?" A feminine voice asked him, entering his office. Syaoran scowled.

"Don't you know that it's not polite to enter without knocking?"

Sakura put on an innocent face. "No."

Syaoran sighed and leaned back against his chair. "What do you want? I'm too tired to argue right now."

"I just want to inform you that your friend, Kat, called. She wants to have lunch with you. And in case you don't know, it's lunch right now." Sakura said.

"Oh." Syaoran said. Somehow, the idea of lunching with Kat didn't make him feel any more excited. But he should be! He should be jumping with joy, because this was what he's been waiting for, right?

"What are you doing for lunch?" He asked Sakura.

"Oh, nothing. I think I'll just go down to that cafe down the block." Sakura said.

"Mind if I join you?"

"But what about Kat?"

"I think I really am coming down with something. I just want a peaceful and quiet lunch." Syaoran sighed.

"Oh really? But according you to, there is not such thing as peace and quiet around me." Sakura teased.

Syaoran looked up at her with his auburn eyes. "Fine, fine! I can take a hint that I'm not wanted around during lunch hour."

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant! Sure, you can join me for lunch! I'll see you in the lobby in ten minutes." Sakura gave him a sweet smile before exiting his office.

"Now why did I do that? I must be really coming down with an illness!" Syaoran groaned to himself after Sakura had left the office.

*****

"This cafe sure has a cozy feeling." Sakura said, sitting down at a table.

"Yeah, I guess." Syaoran shrugged, coughing again. Sakura frowned.

"Are you sure you're not sick?"

"No, I'm fine." _I think_.

"Well, okay, if you say so. Let's order!"

"Sure." Syaoran said, flipping through the menu. All of a sudden, Sakura spoke up.

"You should really have a hot dinner tonight. Preferably, chicken soup."

"Why?"

"Because you're sick! Chicken soup always does miracles for me." Sakura said.

"How many times *cough* have I told you, I'm not *cough* sick!" Syaoran protested.

"But you're coughing!"

"It's just a cold!"

"Ah ha! So you **are** sick!" Sakura beamed at the fact that she had won an argument.

"Okay, okay, I'm too tired to argue with you anyways! I'll just go home tonight and have good night sleep." Syaoran sighed. Then he remembered something.

"Hey, one of our clients wants to discuss a business deal concerning some products he wants to sell to Tomoeda Corporations. He wants to have lunch next week to discuss it, so you better be ready because you're coming too."

"Okay."

*****

Sakura opened the door to her home. "I'm home!"

"Ah, good evening, Miss Sakura! I've made some soup for you. Why don't you go change while I get it?" The cook said.

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled cheerfully. Then she remembered something? Soup? Hey, that gave her an idea!

"James, may I borrow the kitchen tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Why, of course you may, Miss Sakura." James said. (AN: James is the name of the cook. Sorry, couldn't think of some fancy French name for the cook haha)

Sakura beamed. Tonight was going to be fun . . .

*****

"I think I'll go to bed early tonight, Kat." Syaoran said, heading into his room.

"You sound sick, are you sure you don't want some Tylenol?" Kat asked.

"Nah, I'm sure I'll be all better by morning." Syaoran said. Tucking himself under the covers, Syaoran drifted off to sleep.

"Gee, maybe I should have had some chicken soup, like Sakura suggested." He mumbled before falling asleep.

Two hours later, Kat poked her head into Syaoran's room. She smiled. He looked so cute when he's asleep! Tiptoeing over to his bed, Kat pulled the covers up for him, in case he gets cold.

"Good night, Syaoran-kun,"

****

The next day at work

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted.

"Yeah, *cough* good morning to you *cough* too." Syaoran sighed. His cold still isn't over yet. Sigh.

"Oh, still sick? You should have stayed home." Sakura said. Syaoran shook his head.

"No, there's too much work to get done today." Syaoran said.

"You are so stubborn." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't stand there *cough* there's a lot *cough* of work to do today." Syaoran said.

"Okay, okay!" Sakura grumbled, walking over to her own desk.

*****

__

Where is he? Lunch started 20 minutes ago! Sakura thought to herself, trying to catch a glimpse of Syaoran in his office, but failed. She's waiting around extra late for him so she could give him the chicken soup she made especially for him last night.

Sakura doesn't know what's going on with her. Suddenly, she feels all warm and fuzzy and her heart seems to beat extra fast when she's around her boss. And she's finding him more and more attractive. And she's growing use to his stubborn and egotistic attitude. What's wrong with her????

Suddenly, the door cracked open and Sakura's head snapped up. Syaoran came out, rubbing his amber eyes, like he had just woken up from a nap.

"Hi!" Sakura said.

"What are you still doing *cough* here? Lunch *cough* started 20 minutes *cough* ago." Syaoran yawned.

"I waited for you." Sakura said.

"What? Why?"

Sakura felt her cheeks turned scarlet and quickly made up an excuse. 

"Here! I personally made you some chicken soup last night! Like I said, they're good cures! And don't have too much junk food while you're sick, because it's bad for your health! So I packed you some fresh fruits instead! Enjoy your lunch! Bye!" Sakura said in a rush, thrusting the thermos and lunch box into Syaoran's arms. Then she ran off.

Syaoran stared at the stuff that his secretary had thrust to him. She packed him a lunch?

He smiled gently. "Thanks, Sakura,"

****

Sugar Pink: Was that a crappy chapter? I hope it wasn't! Please R/R! I hope I can make it to 480 reviews or more! After the next chapter is posted, I hope I can make it up to 500 reviews! Please leave a suggestion if you have one!

Merry Christmas, and I hope you all have a white one, because in where I'm living, it's currently raining very hard!

See you all next chapter!


	13. Take a Love Quiz!

****

Sugar Pink: Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! And I passed 500 already! Wow!! I hope you all R/R this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

****

Last chapter:

"Here! I personally made you some chicken soup last night! Like I said, they're good cures! And don't have too much junk food while you're sick, because it's bad for your health! So I packed you some fresh fruits instead! Enjoy your lunch! Bye!" Sakura said in a rush, thrusting the thermos and lunch box into Syaoran's arms. Then she ran off.

Syaoran stared at the stuff that his secretary had thrust to him. She packed him a lunch?

He smiled gently. "Thanks, Sakura,"

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 13: Take A Love Quiz!!

"Good morning, Mr. Li." Sakura greeted.

"Good morning, Sakura." Syaoran gave her a warm smile. Sakura could feel her cheeks turn hot and her heart race faster. _He actually **smiled** at me!_

"We have a lot to do today, so we better start soon. Oh, we're having lunch with the clients soon." Syaoran reminded, going into his office.

*****

__

That girl is having a strange effect on me. Don't tell me I'm falling in love with her. Syaoran sighed as he sat down in his chair. He closed his eyes and an image of Sakura floated into his head.

Frowning, he opened his eyes. What's going on with him! Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Come in." Syaoran said.

Sakura came in, a bunch of folders in her arms.

"These need your signature, Mr. Li." Sakura said, handing him a bunch of folders.

"Oh, okay." Syaoran said, picking up a pen.

"So . . . are you feeling any better today?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Yes, your lunch was very good." Syaoran smirked. Sakura blushed. He likes her cooking?

"I could cook for you again." Sakura volunteered. _I can't **believe** I just **said** that!!!!!!!_

"Uh, no, that's okay." Syaoran replied. Why was she volunteering to cook for him? Does she . . . like him?

"Oh." Sakura said. _Now he probably thinks I like him!! How embarrassing!_

"Um, yeah, these are signed." Syaoran said, gesturing to the folders. Nodding, Sakura took them out.

"Oh boy, did I just make an idiot of myself in front of her or what?" Syaoran let out a huge sigh. Why can't he do anything right when **she's** around?

*****

"Hi, Sakura! How was your lunch?" Amy, a co-worker asked.

"I didn't go for lunch." Sakura said. "There's too much to do. Hey, do you happen to have a copy of that new magazine?"

"Yep! Oh, you just got to read it, Sakura! It has all the latest celebrity gossip!" Amy gushed. "Here, you can have this copy of the magazine."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled. Deciding that she could rest a few minutes, she flipped through the magazine. Suddenly, an article caught her eye.

****

Is it True Love?

Do you get butterflies in your feelings when you're around him? Does your heart suddenly beat faster and you don't know what to say? So what is this feeling? Is it true love or is it just an infatuation? Take the following quiz to find out!

Sakura stared at the page. Is it true love? The first person that came to mind was Li Syaoran. She's been feeling like a schoolgirl, feeling giddy and happy, and as light as a feather when she thinks of him. So is it true love, or was it an infatuation? Hmm . . . this quiz could be interesting.

Grabbing a pen, Sakura decided to do the quiz right on the magazine page.

****

1. Did this thing happen all of a sudden? 

Yes 

No

Sakura grinned. She knew the answer to that question. It was an automatic no. She remembered that she **hated** him at the beginning. But she developed these feelings somewhere along the way. Picking up her pen, she circled the "no" option.

****

2. Would you be very jealous and upset if someone else made a serious play for your crush? 

Yes 

No

Sakura thought about it. She think she would. But would she really? _I think I would be, but I'm not sure because it never really happened before . . . I'll just say yes._ Sakura circled the "yes" option.

****

3. When you aren't together, do you find yourself mooning around, unable to do much except sigh over your honey?

Yes 

No

"I might like him, but I do have a life you know?" Sakura mumbled to herself. Confidently, she circled "no."

****

4. Are you more in love when you two are together than when you are on your own? 

Yes 

No

Sakura thought about this question. Even though she's away from Li Syaoran, she still likes him. She doesn't exactly have to see him everyday in order to love him, does she? Besides, she was sure that the feelings she felt for him were there even if she didn't see him. Sakura circled "no."

****

5. Do you honestly feel that this boy is just about the most perfect person in the world? 

Yes 

No

As if! Li Syaoran could be a cold person and a sarcastic boss! It's definitely not easy trying to work with him. He's not perfect, but there's just something that attracts her to him . . .

Sakura circled "no."

****

6. Are you generally unhappy at home with your parents? 

Yes 

No

__

No way! I love mommy and daddy! Sakura thought, circling a "no."

****

7. Do you know how your sweetie feels about his future, and what he plans to do with his life? 

Yes 

No

Sakura wasn't too sure about that. All she knows is that he probably wants to continue on his career at Tomoeda Corporations. And maybe win Kat back. Sakura felt slightly hurt from that thought, but brushed it away, circling a "yes."

****

8. Do you find that, when it comes to this boy, you get very nervous and anxious about appearing your best - that you are much more conscious than usual about what you say and how you look and act? 

Yes 

No

Sakura circled a "yes" for that one. Definitely. She always gets nervous around him and she has to make sure that she doesn't make sure that she doesn't say anything stupid to make him think she's a childish 20 year old . . .

****

9. Most people agree that a couple needs common interests for love to bloom. But how about common complaints? Do both of you share a lot of common aggravations, about work, home and other things in your life? 

Yes 

No

Sakura thought about it. As far as she knows, he's kind of the opposite from her. He enjoys working and is strict, while she's carefree and is quite loose with things, so as if they can share the same kind of problems.

Besides, she knows that he's currently in a dilemma concerning Kat. But she's in no dilemma about an ex-boyfriend, except maybe Tai, but she's going to break it up with him, so it doesn't really count.

Sakura circled a "no."

****

10. Suppose the guy in your life went on a long trip and wrote you beautiful and affectionate letters. Would you show these around to your friends? 

Yes 

No

Sakura blushed from that thought. No, she doesn't think she would. Maybe she'll keep in a box in her room, but then, Tomoyo would come over and search all over for it, and she'll end up finding it anyways.

__

But I'll never show it unless she finds it, Sakura thought. So she circled a "no." Then it was time to add u the scores. Taking a minute, Sakura added up her total.

And the number is . . . 80.

"Now . . . let see what my score means." Sakura mumbled to herself, flipping to the score answer page.

****

QUIZ RESULTS: IS IT TRUE LOVE? 

****

70 - 100 POINTS: IT LOOKS LIKE TRUE LOVE!   
Aww... your answers reveal that your love is the real deal. Sweet!   
  
**50 - 60 POINTS: MAYBE, MAYBE NOT**   
Your answers point to a relationship that is still somewhere in the balance between infatuation and deeper feelings. Only time will tell if it will grow into true love.   
  
**0 - 40 POINTS: IT'S NOT TRUE LOVE**   
It's possible that this relationship may grow into love, but it's definitely not there yet! 

Sakura felt dizzy as she read the results. **She's in love with Li Syaoran?!?** She knows that she might be attracted to him, but . . . love?

*****

"So you're tell me you have feelings for Sakura Kinomiya?" Eriol laughed. He was inside Syaoran's office.

"I don't know! I think I do. But I should be taking care of Kat, shouldn't I?" Syaoran asked.

"You are taking care of Kat, but if you really have feelings for Sakura, then go for it. While she's still single, right?" Eriol laughed.

"Very funny," Syaoran grumbled.

"Ask her out. See how the date works. If it's good, then it's a relationship worth going after for." Eriol said wisely.

"I hate it when you're right." Syaoran grumbled. "Fine, I'll ask her. What if she says no?"

"What if she says yes?" Eriol smirked. Syaoran glared at him.

"Okay, I'll go try." He sighed.

*****

"Sakura?" Syaoran opened the door to his office and strolled to Sakura's seat. She seemed occupied with some magazine.

"AAAHH!!" Sakura exclaimed, quickly covering the magazine, a blush on her cheeks. "Um, yes?"

Then she remembered what he had called her.

"Hey, you just called me Sakura, not Kinomiya!" She grinned. Syaoran realized what he just called her by and blushed.

"Does that mean I can call you Syaoran now, once we're out of the office?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, whatever you want." Syaoran said. Then he remembered what was the real reason he came out. He just **has** to ask her out. Maybe Eriol was right. Maybe after one date, his feelings towards Sakura would be clearer . . . 

"Anyway, what did you want?" Sakura asked.

"Well . . . I wanted to ask you something . . ." Syaoran started to say . . .

****

Sugar Pink: Ok, I seriously think that was a bad chapter! I'm tired to write a good chapter now. Please forgive me!! Please R/R! As I've said, it gives me the motivation to write! Please review! They're greatly appreciated and I do read every single one of them!

Oh, btw, I got that quiz(the one that Sakura took in this chapter) from a site: www.myjellybean.com

It's a cool site, so go visit there if you wish! But I didn't make up that quiz, so yeah.

Oh, I'll have a new fanfic out soon, but I'm not sure when. I hope it'll work out well.

R/R


	14. A Kinomoto, Not a Kinomiya!

****

Sugar Pink: Hi everyone!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! IT'S ALREADY SO CLOSE TO 600!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Please R/R this chapter too!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

****

Last chapter:

"Hey, you just called me Sakura, not Kinomiya!" She grinned. Syaoran realized what he just called her by and blushed.

"Does that mean I can call you Syaoran now, once we're out of the office?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, whatever you want." Syaoran said. Then he remembered what was the real reason he came out. He just **has** to ask her out. Maybe Eriol was right. Maybe after one date, his feelings towards Sakura would be clearer . . . 

"Anyway, what did you want?" Sakura asked.

"Well . . . I wanted to ask you something . . ." Syaoran started to say . . .

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 14: A Kinomoto, Not a Kinomiya!

"Yeah, I'm listening." Sakura said, organizing her desk, and trying to hide her blushing face at the same time.

"I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow night." Syaoran started. _Did I just sound like an idiot or what?_

"Um, no, I'm free tonight. Why? Don't tell me I have to work overtime again!" Sakura whined.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me tomorrow." Syaoran muttered slowly. He could feel his face turning red . . .

Sakura stared up at her boss, her emerald eyes filled with wonderment. _Did he just ask me out? OH MY GOSH, HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!!!_ She was hopping around with joy on the inside, but she managed to keep calm on the outside.

"S-sure, I-I'll love t-to." Sakura stuttered.

"Really?" Syaoran blinked. "Uh, I mean, yeah . . . I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00 pm?"

"S-sure, that'll be fine." Sakura said softly.

"O-okay then. I better be getting back to work. See you." Syaoran waved and went back into his office.

Sakura stared after him and sank into her chair with a sigh. _He asked me out . . _.

*****

"Syaoran, while you're out getting your love life in order--" Eriol started to say when Syaoran came back into his office. Syaoran glared at him lightly and Eriol smirked.

"As I was saying, while you're out getting your love life in order, Mr. Wong called to confirm the lunch date. Today at lunch at the fancy Chinese restaurant called the Ming Chu Seafood Restaurant. He said bring your secretary. He's also bringing his son, Taitou Wong. I heard he's this amateur learning the world of business." Eriol said. 

"Okay, I'll go tell Sakura that." Syaoran said, turning on the intercom. "Sakura?"

"Y-yes?" Her voice answered back.

"The client is having the lunch meeting with us today at lunch. We're going to the Ming Chu Seafood Restaurant. Want me to drive you there?" Syaoran offered.

"Oh, sure! That'll be nice, Mr. Li." Sakura replied.

"Okay, then." Syaoran said, turning the intercom off.

"Aren't you lucky? A lunch date and another date tomorrow." Eriol smirked.

"Oh, shut up!"

*****

"Well, we're here." Syaoran said, getting out of the car.

"This place is expensive looking." Sakura mused, glancing at the fancy decorations.

"Well, our clients are quite rich, and they only go to the best restaurants." Syaoran explained. A waitress lead them to a table with peach coloured table clothe and clean plates and bowls.

"Who are the clients anyway?" Sakura asked.

"They're--" Syaoran started to say.

"Syaoran! How nice to see you!" Mr. Wong's voice said happily, coming over to their table. Sakura's emerald eyes widen with fear. MR. WONG WAS THEIR CLIENT???

"Mr. Wong, it's good to see you too. This is my secretary, Sakura." Syaoran gestured to Sakura.

Mr. Wong frowned. "Aren't you--"

"Dad, there you are! Sorry I'm a bit late, I couldn't find a good parking space." Tai apologized.

"It's fine." Syaoran said.

"Taitou, isn't that Sakura?" Mr. Wong pointed to Sakura who was sitting in the chair, her heartbeat increasing every second.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"Do you guys . . . know each other?" Syaoran asked with confusion, looking at Sakura.

"Know each other? Sakura is my--" Tai started to say.

"I'm Mr. Li's secretary, Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura said politely, standing up and shaking hands with Tai and Mr. Wong. The two of them looked at in her confusion.

"Mr. Li's . . ."

"Secretary?" Tai glanced back and forth between Syaoran and Sakura. What's going on? Sakura is Fujitaka's daughter, why was she here being a **secretary**?

"Uh, let's get started on with the meeting, shall we?" Syaoran suggested.

"O-okay." Mr. Wong agreed, decided to put the whole "why is Fujitaka's daughter a secretary" matter aside for the time being.

"Now, about the new toy you wanted to sell to Tomoeda Corporations, Mr. Wong . . ." Syaoran started . . .

****

An hour later (AN: Sorry, but I don't know what goes on in these business deal talks, so I'll just skip it okay? Lol, hope you guys don't mind!)

"Great! So it's settled?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, it's settled. Great doing business with you, Li." Mr. Wong said.

"You too." Syaoran replied.

"I-I need to use the restrooms. I-I'll be right back." Sakura said. She needs to get out of there, and fast! The business talk was over, and she was sure that Mr. Wong and Tai would start questioning her.

Tai frowned at Sakura as she walked further away from their table.

"I need to use the restrooms too; I'll be back." Tai said, getting up as well.

*****

"Okay, just calm down, Sakura, you can just take the long way out the exit and Mr. Wong and Tai would **never** see you. Then there would be no questioning! Okay, I'm safe." Sakura let out a sigh of relief and opened the door to the girls' washroom, stepping into the restaurant.

"Hello, Sakura." A voice smirked behind her. Sakura froze. She knew that voice too well. Tai.

"Hi." She replied firmly.

"Why, may I ask, are you being Li's secretary when you're the daughter of his boss?" Tai asked.

"That's none of your business." Sakura said icily.

"Oh, isn't it? You're my girlfriend, Sakura; your business matters a lot!" Tai exclaimed.

"I've been trying to talk to you about that matter! I want to break up. You're no longer my boyfriend, and my business no longer concerns you! You lied to me and said you don't have a girlfriend in Canada!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, so you found out about Meiling eh? No big deal, she and I are over anyways." Tai said, as if it was no big deal.

Sakura looked at him in shock. "How could you say that? And even if you and her are over, we're still through. Don't ever talk to me again, Taitou Wong!" Sakura exclaimed, walking away.

Tai stared at the auburn haired girl in anger. No girls are allow to walk out on him like that . . .

*****

Sakura quietly slipped out of the restaurant. Walking over to Syaoran's car, she sighed. She did it! She broke up with that jerk Tai and managed to slip pass Mr. Wong so he wouldn't notice her. Now all she got to do was wait until Syaoran comes back out.

A blush crept across her cheeks as she thought about Syaoran. He actually asked her out!! An image of Syaoran floated across her mind, his chocolate coloured hair, his warm smile and those auburn eyes . . . Sakura felt her heart flipped over again.

Maybe she'll tell him that she's actually Fujitaka's daughter . . . when the time is right of course. But right now isn't the time.

*****

"I'm back." Tai said, sitting down again.

"Taitou, have you seen Sakura?" Mr. Wong asked.

"No, I haven't. Why is she your secretary, Li?" Tai asked, trying to hide his smirk.

"Touya Kinomoto suggested her." Syaoran replied, taking a sip from his tea.

"Really? Now why would he suggest his own sister to be your secretary?" Tai asked deliberately.

Syaoran almost choked on his tea and coughed. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Sakura is Touya's little sister." Tai explained with a light smirk.

Syaoran froze in his seat. Sakura was Touya's little sister? So that explained why he drove her to work that day! But that also means . . .

"S-Sakura is the d-daughter of Fujitaka-san?" Syaoran asked softly.

"Why yes, didn't you know that? Sakura Kinomoto." Tai confirmed his smirk now clearly showing.

__

Sakura Kino**moto**. S-she **lied** to me all this time? Syaoran's mind tried to handle the facts, but it seemed too much to handle at once.

"Well, Syaoran if that's the whole business deal, then our meeting is now over?" Mr. Wong asked.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, see you later, Mr. Wong." Syaoran said, walking towards the exit with the Wongs.

"Our car is over there. Have a nice day." Tai grinned, walking away with his father. Syaoran nodded and headed towards his own car. There he saw Sakura waiting for him.

"Hi, you're back! Is the meeting over?" She asked cheerfully. Syaoran didn't answer her and got into the car.

Sakura frowned and followed him, sliding into the passenger seat.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Syaoran didn't answer her, but he had a cold expression on his face. Sakura decided to keep silent.

They started to drive, and then suddenly Syaoran spoke up. "Drive you home?"

"Huh? Oh, s-sure, yeah." Sakura replied. They drove on, but this time, Syaoran didn't stop at Tomoyo's house. Instead, he drove over to the Kinomoto's mansion.

"Here's your stop. You live here, I believe?" He asked, his voice still icy. Sakura's eyes widen as she saw her own home. How did he know? _Tai! That jerk!_ Sakura thought angrily.

"Syaoran, I--"

"Save the excuses. You're the daughter of Fujitaka-san, aren't you? Sakura Kino**moto**!" Syaoran glared.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you--" Sakura started to explain. She can feel tears burning her eyes.

"You made me think you're just a regular girl who's looking for a job, who lives with her friend. But really, you're the daughter of the richest man in Tomoeda!" Syaoran shouted.

"I'm sorry--"

"I don't want to hear it. Just, get out." Syaoran said calmly, but stern.

"Syaoran, I--"

"Get, out, Kinomoto!" Syaoran snapped. Sakura let the tears slide down her cheeks as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Syaoran watched as she bolted out of the car and into the mansion. He felt a strong stab in his heart. Did he do the right thing? Shaking his head, he drove away.

*****

Sakura plopped down on her soft bed, wetting her pillows with tears. How come he never let her explain? She felt a new batch of tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sakura?" A soft voice said. Sakura looked up to find her mother, and Rina (Rina is Touya's wife, in case you guys forgot!) standing by her door.

"May we come in?" Rina asked gently. Sakura gave a small nod. Nadeshiko came into the room, and Rina closed the door quietly behind herself.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You bolted right into your room with tears when u got home. Your otou-san and onii-chan are very worried about you." Nadeshiko said.

"Want to tell us what's wrong?" Rina asked. Sakura sniffed and slowly told her mom and sister-in-law the whole story.

"Oh, my. That is quite harsh. Are you still going on that date with Li-kun tomorrow, Sakura?" Rina asked.

"He never mentioned it again. But I doubt it. Should I still go back to work tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"I think you should. Return to work, and maybe he'll be ready to listen." Nadeshiko advised.

****

Next day

Sakura stepped into the office. She knew that Syaoran would come early, so she came early too, hoping to catch Syaoran so she can talk to him privately. She saw him behind the glass door to his office.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura went and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Syaoran's muffled voice called out. Sakura turned the doorknob and pushed the door.

"Syaoran?" She called softly. Syaoran's lifted his head up as he recognized the feminine voice. "Can I talk to you?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran took in a deep breath and let it out. "Sure." He sighed. "Come in and have a seat. I need to talk to you too."

****

Sugar Pink: Okay, that's another chapter done! Next chapter, we'll see what Syaoran wants to say to Sakura! What can it be? Ha ha ha! Please R/R people! Let me know how this story is doing at least okay? Thanks!

R/R! It gives me motivation and increases my updating speed (as I've said before ha ha ha!)

****

HAPPY NEW YEAR AND BEST WISHES IN 2004!!! 


	15. The Date and the Drunken Confession

****

Sugar Pink: Hello everyone! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE READ THE LAST CHAPTER!! I read every word on every review, and I'm so touched *sniff* lolz.

Please R/R this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

****

Last chapter:

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura went and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Syaoran's muffled voice called out. Sakura turned the doorknob and pushed the door.

"Syaoran?" She called softly. Syaoran's lifted his head up as he recognized the feminine voice.

"Can I talk to you?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran took in a deep breath and let it out. "Sure." He sighed. "Come in and have a seat. I need to talk to you too."

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 15: The Date and the Drunken Confession

Sakura walked in slowly and sat down on the royal blue chairs.

"Do you want to start?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura nodded.

"I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to lie to you all this time. I just wanted to prove to my family that I could earn a living and work just like everyone else. I don't want to become one of those rich brats who rely on their parents' wealth. But, I really do have feelings for you, Syaoran." Sakura said softly, her eyes not meeting his, afraid to see an angry expression on his face.

Syaoran nodded slowly, and Sakura lifted her head to meet his gaze. His amber eyes were calm, and he looked very business-like, like he's doing some sort of business meeting.

"I suppose it's my turn to speak? I'm glad you do not want to become a rich brat, Sakura, but now that the secret is out, everyone is going to give you special treatments. You won't be treated like a regular secretary around this office anymore because you're Fujitaka-san's daughter. So I suggest looking for another job elsewhere if you really want to be treated equally." Syaoran advised.

Sakura felt her eyes watered. _He's not forgiving me. He hates me. He'll never forgive me,_ she thought. Holding back her tears, Sakura got up from her seat.

"I understand. I'll resign from my position as secretary. Goodbye." She said. Getting up, she walked to the door.

__

Don't cry, Sakura. Don't cry . . .

Just as she was turning the doorknob, Syaoran spoke up.

"Oh, and don't forget our date tonight." He smirked. Sakura froze. The date? He still wants to go on the date with her? Sakura turned around, her emerald eyes filled with shock and confusion.

"W-what?"

Syaoran got up and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I said, don't forget our date. Or did you forget it already?" He asked with a chuckle.

"B-but aren't you mad at me?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was a bit angry at first, but I realized that even if you are Sakura Kinomoto, I still like you, just the same." Syaoran said.

"B-but you told me to go look for a new job--"

"I thought that if you really want to prove your skills, you should find a place where they'll treat you equally, without any special favours because you're a Kinomoto. What? By saying that you thought I was angry with you?" Syaoran smirked.

Sakura glared playfully at him. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You're such a tease!" She giggled, but wrapped her arms around him in a hug anyway.

*****

"Kaijuu, what are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Touya narrowed his eyes as Sakura walked through the main doors of the mansion with a smile on her face.

"Syaoran suggested I look for a new job elsewhere." Sakura explained.

"Ah ha! You got fired, didn't you?" Touya grinned.

"No, it's just that word got out that I'm Daddy's daughter, so now everyone will be giving me the royal treatment, and I don't want that. Ooh, I have a date tonight! I got to get ready! Out of my way, onii-chan!" Sakura said dashing up the spiral staircase.

"WHAT?? A DATE?? WITH WHO??" Touya yelled.

"With Syaoran-kun!" Sakura replied, slamming the door to the bathroom.

Touya stood there, stunned.

"What's wrong?" Rina asked, tapping her husband lightly on the shoulder.

"S-Sakura is going on a date with that brat!" Touya said.

"Ooh, so they kept the date after all." Rina said.

"You mean you knew about it?" Touya gaped at his wife.

"Of course, didn't you?" Rina giggled.

"No one tells me anything these days. I thought he'd be mad at her because he found out she's a Kinomoto." Touya said.

"He was, but I guess he got over it, if they're keeping the date."

"She was fired because everyone is treating her like royalty." Touya rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad my daughter is finally going out with someone respectable." Fujitaka's voice spoke up behind them.

"But, Dad, that Li guy, he's--"

"Now, calm down, Touya. Syaoran is a nice guy who'll take good care of your sister." Fujitaka said.

"He better be."

"I've known him for two years, and I trust him." Fujitaka smiled.

****

Later that evening

"Syaoran, where are you going?" Kat asked.

"I'm going out with Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Sakura? Who's that?" Kat frowned.

"Oh, uh, someone I met." Syaoran blushed. "I'll be back around 9:30 tonight."

"Oh . . . okay. Have fun." Kat said.

"I will. Bye." Syaoran said, going out the front door. Kat sighed after he left.

"I can't believe it . . . I shouldn't be having feelings for him again. It was my fault to have left him in the first place. Now I can't be jealous that he's going out with someone else." Kat mumbled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

*****

Syaoran rang the doorbell to the Kinomoto mansion. The door opened and it was Fujitaka.

"Hello, Syaoran, come in." He said, giving him a welcoming smile. Syaoran nodded and walked in the mansion. It was beautiful.

"Sakura would be down soon." Nadeshiko added.

"Okay." Syaoran replied.

"You better take good care of my sister." Touya glared. Before Syaoran could reply, Sakura was down.

"Syaoran!" She smiled. She was dressed casually, since it was only a casual date.

"Hi, Sakura. Come on, let's go, or we'll be late for the movie." Syaoran said. Nodding, the two of them walked out the front door.

*****

"So which movie do you want to see?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You pick." Syaoran said.

"How about that one?" Sakura pointed to a movie poster.

"Ew, I don't wanna see some girly, romantic movie!" Syaoran made a face. "How about that movie then?"

"No way, not some stupid action criminal film!" Sakura said.

"Well, what then?" Syaoran asked.

"How about that new comedy show?" Sakura pointed at another poster. Syaoran examined it.

"Sure, that's good. Let's go see that one!" So the two of them bought their tickets and filed into the theatre.

*****

"The movie is good so far." Sakura said, sipping her coke. Actually, she finds it quite boring, but if Syaoran was enjoying it . . .

"Yeah, it is." Syaoran said. Actually, he finds it quite boring too, but if Sakura was enjoying it . . . 

"So where do you wanna go after the movie?"

"Want to go for a walk around town?" Sakura asked.

"Sure . . . you know, the movie is actually quite boring. Wanna leave now?" Syaoran asked.

"You find it boring too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but I thought since you were enjoying it . . ."

"That's what I thought too!" Sakura exclaimed, and the two of them burst out laughing.

"Hey, quiet!" The people behind them scolded.

"Sorry." They whispered back. Getting up, they walked out of the theatre, and into the cool night air.

After a moment of walking, Syaoran spoke up.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that you used to tell me that you had a boyfriend but broke up because he had to go to Canada?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah?" Sakura said.

"Was that boyfriend Taitou Wong?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sighed.

"Yes, it was. But I broke up with him that day in the Ming Chu Seafood Restaurant. I realized that he has a girlfriend back in Canada and was lying to me all along." Sakura said. Then she smiled again. "But I'm totally over him now."

"I'm glad. My cousin, Meiling, was actually his girlfriend. She broke up with him too." Syaoran said.

"I know. That day at the police station? I finally realized that Tai was cheating on me." Sakura said. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Syaoran asked.

"Is Kat still living with you?"

"Yeah, she is, but she's just a friend. When she first came back, I really thought I could have a chance with her. But I realized that it was all in the past, and I have someone else that I love now." Syaoran said, his amber eyes looking into Sakura's emerald ones.

Sakura blushed. "Me too, Syaoran." She said. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned in closer. Sakura closed her eyes, and together, they shared a sweet kiss.

*****

"I had a fun time tonight, Syaoran-kun." Sakura blushed. They're at the Kinomoto's front porch.

"Thanks, Sakura. I had a great time too. Goodnight." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. Syaoran blushed.

"Goodnight." Sakura said, and opened the door to her mansion. Syaoran walked back down the front steps and drove off in his car.

*****

"So, how did the date go?" Nadeshiko asked her daughter. Sakura flushed.

"It was great." She said.

"Did you guys kiss?" Rina asked, sounding like a young gossipy schoolgirl.

"Um . . ." Sakura blushed harder.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nadeshiko and Rina both said.

*****

Syaoran opened the door to his home.

"Kat, I'm back." He said. There was no answer. No sound whatsoever in the entire house.

"Kat?" Syaoran tried again. Suddenly, he saw Kat sitting at the kitchen table, with empty beer cans around her. Syaoran's eyes widen. _She's drunk,_ he thought, and rushed over to her side.

"Kat, are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Fine . . ." Kat slurred, her eyes closed.

"You're drunk!"

"I am not . . . give me another can . . ." She said, grabbing another can of beer.

Syaoran snatched it from her hands. "No. Come on, go to your room, and I'll get you a hot cup of tea."

"No! I am not drunk! I know what I'm doing! And I want another can!" Kat exclaimed, flailing her arms, making it more difficult for Syaoran to carry her to her room.

"Kat, calm down! You are drunk. Now be a good girl and go rest." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, do you love me?" Kat asked suddenly, with a drunken smile on her face. Syaoran froze.

"What?"

"Do you love me, Syaoran? Because I still love you . . . I regret leaving you in the first place."

"Kat, you're just drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Syaoran told her.

"I know what I'm doing! And I know I love you, Syaoran . . ." Kat confessed, drifting to sleep in his arms.

****

Sugar Pink: PHEW! Finally done that chapter! Please R/R! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Feel free to leave a suggestion in your review if you want to!

Oh, please check out my new story, **A Complicated Perfect Life**. That story is still in "trial mode" and if it doesn't do too well, I'll remove it. Please go check it out!

R/R!!! See you all next chapter!!


	16. A Girl to Girl Talk

****

Sugar Pink: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO GLAD PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING MY WRITING!!!!! Please R/R this chapter too! I read every word on all the reviews!!! I'm so touched!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Last Chapter:

"Syaoran, do you love me?" Kat asked suddenly, with a drunken smile on her face. Syaoran froze.

"What?"

"Do you love me, Syaoran? Because I still love you . . . I regret leaving you in the first place."

"Kat, you're just drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Syaoran told her.

"I know what I'm doing! And I know I love you, Syaoran . . ." Kat confessed, drifting to sleep in his arms.

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 16: A Girl to Girl Talk

Syaoran entered is office the next day. It's bright and early and nobody has arrived yet. Syaoran sighed as he remembered Kat's confession last night. She was still sleeping when he got up for work. He wondered if she remember anything.

"Good morning!" A warm cheerful voice greeted him. Syaoran looked up and smiled as he saw Sakura.

"Good morning,"

"You look tired." Sakura said right away.

"Yeah, I am. Kat was drunk last night." Syaoran said.

"Really?" Sakura's emerald eyes widen in shock. "Why? What happened?"

__

Maybe I shouldn't tell her about the confession . . . wouldn't want her to misunderstand, Syaoran thought.

"Oh, it's nothing. She's just . . . upset about her ex-husband." He lied.

"Oh, I see. Can I meet her sometime?" Sakura asked. "Maybe meeting more people will cheer her up."

"Uh, oh, I don't think--"

"Come on! Call her and ask her to join us for lunch!" Sakura giggled, tugging Syaoran on the arm.

"A-are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure!"

"Okay, if it makes you happy." Syaoran picked up the phone and dialled his home number. After about five rings, Kat answered, in a sleepy tone.

"Hullo?"

"Kat, this is Syaoran."

"Oh, hi! What is it?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch?"

"Sure! Where?"

"How about meeting us at the Lunar Restaurant?"

"Great! I'll see you there!" Kat beamed over the phone.

"Okay." Syaoran replied, hanging up.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

"Well, she did seem happier." Syaoran admitted.

"See, what did I tell you?!" Sakura smiled. Syaoran grinned.

"So, how did Touya question you last night when you got back?"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. At least, Rina was there to hold him back." Sakura said. Suddenly Syaoran remembered something.

"Hey, what are you still doing here? I thought you'd go look for a new job." Syaoran said.

"What? Can't I visit you anymore?" Sakura pouted.

"Sure you can." He chuckled. "Are you going to look for a new job?"

"Maybe some other time, I just want to spend more time with you now." Sakura smiled.

"I want to spend more time with you too, but I'm afraid I'll have to work now." Syaoran said.

"Can I help? Anything I can do?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Well, there are these files that need to be typed up--"

"I'll get it done!" Sakura grinned, taking it out, and was gone in a snap. Syaoran chuckled after the door was closed.

__

Sakura is really special girl. I don't know what is it about her that makes me like her so much. Syaoran sighed. He remembered that he used to love Kat as well. She used to be the only thing that matters to him, and she had meant the world to him.

Losing Kat was the hardest thing he had to deal with. But now, losing Sakura will be the hardest thing he'll have to handle with.

__

Stop thinking like that! Sakura won't leave you! Syaoran shook his head.

*****

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura poked her head into his office.

"Yes?" Syaoran asked.

"It's time to go for lunch! Kat is waiting!" Sakura reminded.

"Oh right." Syaoran looked at his watch. "So did you spend an entire day in the office?"

"Yep!"

"How did the others treat you?"

"They were a bit shy at first, but I told him to treat me normally."

"Did it work?" Syaoran questioned.

"Yeah. So, now that I won't be getting the royal treatment," Sakura grinned, "can I have my job back, Mr. Li?"

"Hand in a resume to me by the end of this week, and I'll see what I can do." Syaoran teased. "Now let's go for lunch!"

*****

Kat checked herself for the last time in the mirror. She thinks she looked okay. She blushed when a picture of Syaoran floated across her mind. He asked her out to lunch! And she was drunk last night and he took care of her. She doesn't remember what happened; all she remembered was Syaoran's caring voice telling her that everything would be okay.

__

Maybe he does like me . . .

*****

"So, this is the place?" Sakura asked, sitting down.

"Yeah. Like it?" Syaoran asked, running his fingers through his ruffled chestnut hair.

"It's pretty cozy looking." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, there's Kat!" Syaoran said, feeling slightly nervous about the confession last night. Does Kat even remember what happened?

"Hi, Syaoran!" Kat beamed, baby Kane in her arms. Her smile fell slightly when her eyes landed on Sakura.

Feeling the tension, Syaoran quickly did the introductions. "Sakura, this is my friend, Kat. Kat, this is my girlfriend, Sakura."

Kat felt her heart shattered into a million pieces when Syaoran referred to her as 'my friend' and referred to Sakura as 'my girlfriend.'

"Hi, Kat! I heard a lot about you from Syaoran-kun. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I always like to make a new friend, so here's my number." Sakura smiled warmly, giving Kat her cell number.

"A pleasure to meet you too." Kat replied, not very welcoming. Sitting down, they began to look at the menus.

"So, what will we have?" Sakura asked. "What would you like, Kat?"

"Do you want to try their special, the Spicy Noodle Soup?" Kat suggested.

"No, Sakura doesn't like spicy things." Syaoran said.

"Oh . . . what about fried shrimps?"

"Syaoran-kun doesn't like seafood." Sakura said automatically. **(AN: I don't know if S/S really dislike those things, but I just made it up, hope you don't mind.)**

"Well, what do you guys want to have?" Kat asked. Both Syaoran and Sakura thought for a moment.

"How about fried rice, chicken and dim sum?" They both said at the same time. Sakura realized it and burst into giggles. Syaoran grinned and said, 

"Great minds think alike."

"Is that okay with you, Kat-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Um, sure. That's fine." Kat replied, uneasy. Lunch went on. Soon, Kat got uncomfortable seeing Syaoran and Sakura being together, sitting together, exchanging pieces of chicken, etc.

"I think I have to go now. Thanks for lunch." Kat said bluntly, getting up.

"Kat-chan, wait!" Sakura called, but Kat was already out of earshot. Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"What's wrong with Kat?"

"I-I don't know." Syaoran squirmed in his seat. Sakura peered at him more suspiciously.

"Syaoran . . . tell me! How is this relationship going to work out if you're not honest with me?"

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you! Promise not to get mad?"

"Promise."

"Last night when I got home after our date, I found Kat drunk, like I've told you. Well, the reason she's drunk isn't because of her ex-husband." Syaoran explained.

"it isn't?" Sakura asked.

"No . . . the reason she's drunk is because of . . . me." Syaoran said softly.

"Y-you? Why?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"She confessed that she loves me last night in her drunken state." Syaoran sighed. Sakura's eyes widen.

"She did?"

"Yes."

"But--"

But Syaoran quickly shushed her and put a finger on her lips.

"Sakura, before you say anything. Let me say something. Kat and I did dated and yes, we did have a relationship. But that's all in the past, two years ago. Let bygones be bygones. I just want to tell you that I only love you, and only you now. Kat is just a good friend of mine. I have no romantic feelings for her."

Sakura stared at her boyfriend. "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course, don't tell me you don't know how I feel about you." Syaoran frowned.

Sakura looked down. "Oh, Syaoran, I know you like me, but . . . it's just that you and Kat had such a romantic and deep past. And you've only known me for a few months. It makes our relationship seem so simple, compare to the one you had with her." Sakura said.

Syaoran placed his finger under her chin, and lifted Sakura's head up and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Sakura, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you now. I'll find the time to tell Kat the truths so there won't be any misunderstandings. Okay?"

"Okay." Sakura smiled. "Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Sakura replied. Syaoran smiled.

"I'm glad."

*****

Kat buried her face into her pillow and cried. Syaoran has a new girlfriend now. He doesn't love her anymore . . . and what's more, Sakura seems like a very nice person. Kat doesn't hate her, but . . . she just want Syaoran to be back at her side. Was that too much to ask for?

Kat peered at her baby, sleeping peacefully in the crib. Kane was still so young. It's really not fair for him to grow up without a father.

__

I need Syaoran more than Sakura does. . . Sakura can still find someone else out there . . . but I can't, Kat thought, another tear rolling down her cheek. Picking up a piece of paper, she picked up the phone and started to dial . . .

*****

"I can't believe Li Syaoran confessed his love to my sister. **Li Syaoran** confessed his love to my sister. Li Syaoran confessed his love to **my sister**!!!" Touya gaped at Sakura.

"What's so surprising? Syaoran is sweet, cute, understanding, has a sense of humour--"

"I wonder if you ever gushed over **me** like that." Touya said to Rina, who glared at him playfully.

Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone started ringing.

"Moshi, Sakura here."

"S-Sakura-chan? It's Kat." Kat said on the other line.

"Kat-chan? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"C-can you meet me in Penguin Park in fifteen minutes?" Kat sniffed.

"Sure. I'll be right there. See you." Sakura said, hanging up. "My friend needs help, I'll be back soon." She said to Touya, putting on her jacket and shoes, and getting out the door.

*****

"Kat-chan! There you are! What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly. She noticed that Kat's blue eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"S-Sakura-chan, even though I've only met you, I can tell you're a very nice person." Kat began.

"Oh, I try to be . . ." Sakura said.

"You are a very understanding person; I'm sure of that. I don't want to beat around the bush. I know you and Syaoran are having a relationship and going out."

"Well, yeah . . ." Sakura's cheeks turned red as cherries.

Kat's eyes welled up with tears again. "Oh, Sakura! I'm a single mother, raising a baby boy. My husband cheated on me for months, and I almost ended up with a miscarriage. I made a mistake by leaving Syaoran in the past. I shouldn't have been so jealous when he's spending so many work hours with his secretary! I've tried to be a nice person too, I really did." Kat burst into tears.

"Oh, it's okay! Kane is really healthy, Syaoran and I will always support you, you can forget about that horrible husband of yours and--" Sakura started.

"Sakura, the reason I call you here today, isn't because I need to talk to someone about my problems." Kat took in a deep breath. "I know you're a very kind person, Sakura. And I know it's really selfish of me to do this, but would you do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything." Sakura smiled gently.

". . . Will you . . . give Syaoran back to me?"

****

Sugar Pink: Okay that is it for chapter 16!! Was that boring? I thought the beginning was a bit slow, but I tried my best. Please R/R!!

Oh, I'll be starting a Love Hina story soon! Any of you familiar with that anime? If you are, please go read my new Love Hina story, coming out soon . . . I hope. I don't have that much idea about Love Hina, but I'll try my best!!

Please R/R!! It let's me know how this story is doing, and I'll really appreciate the time you guys take to review this!

R/R!!


	17. Let Bygones be Bygones We Still Have the...

****

Sugar Pink: OMG!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! ^-^!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!! I read every review and I was very touched!

Just want to confirm, that is story is a S/S one, and no, it won't be K/S, in case some of you are wondering.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Last chapter:

"Oh, it's okay! Kane is really healthy, Syaoran and I will always support you, you can forget about that horrible husband of yours and--" Sakura started.

"Sakura, the reason I call you here today, isn't because I need to talk to someone about my problems." Kat took in a deep breath. "I know you're a very kind person, Sakura. And I know it's really selfish of me to do this, but would you do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything." Sakura smiled gently.

". . . Will you . . . give Syaoran back to me?"

****

The Secretary's Secret

Chapter 17: Let Bygones be Bygones. We Still Have the Memories.

"Sakura! There you are! I've been trying to call you all night last night." Syaoran said, spotting Sakura in the office the next day.

"Oh . . . I was out with a friend that's all." Sakura said.

"Oh . . ." Syaoran said. She's unusually quiet today. "Hey, I saw an ad about this country fair that's coming to Tomoeda next week. Want to go?" Syaoran asked.

"Um, no, I don't think so. I've never been too fond of fairs." Sakura replied.

"Really? I thought you'd like it." Syaoran frowned. "Is something wrong?"

  
"Oh, nothing is wrong. As for the country fair, why don't you take Kat? I'm sure she'll be happy to go with you." Sakura said, forcing a smile.

Syaoran frowned. "Why would I take Kat?"

"Oh . . . you know, because of baby Kane. Babies love exciting things like fairs." Sakura smiled again, but Syaoran could tell that it's totally fake.

"Sakura, are you worry I'll get back together with Kat? How many times have I told you, I'm just friends with her now!!" Syaoran exclaimed, feeling a bit angry.

"I'm not worried about that!" Sakura replied instantly.

"Well, then, what's with the 'why don't you take Kat instead of me out' speech?" Syaoran asked, frustrated.

"Nothing!"

"I wish you wouldn't be so insecure! I told you already, I love you! The relationship I had with Kat was over two years ago, and it won't resurface again!"

"Excuse me, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, pushing pass him, heading for the girls' washroom. Tears were threatening to spill, and she had to get out of there before she cries in front of him.

*****

Sakura let the tears fall from her emerald eyes. She had to stay away from Syaoran. Kat's right . . . she doesn't need Syaoran as much as Kat needs him.

__

~Flashback~

****

". . . Will you . . . give Syaoran back to me?"

Sakura stared at Kat in shock. That question was sudden.

"I-I--"

"I'm sorry I have to be so blunt to come and ask you this, Sakura!" Kat sobbed, more tears falling. "But the truth is, I've been completely miserable ever since I found out about Tyler. It's my mistake that I left Syaoran in the first place. I understand that you don't always get second chances in life, but . . . I really need him, Sakura."

Sakura felt her heart beat faster. What should she do? She loved Syaoran, but . . . so does Kat. And Kat's been through a lot in her life, more than anyone should. She'd lost so much, her husband, her happiness, and she almost lost her baby! It'll be more than terrible for her to lose Syaoran too.

__

Whereas I have more happiness that she does . . . she needs Syaoran more than I do . . . Sakura thought.

"Okay . . . I'll promise you, Kat. I'll try my best to stay away from Syaoran-kun." Sakura agreed, but deep down, she felt her heart broken into a million pieces . . .

__

~End of flashback~

"I'm sorry, Syaoran . . ." Sakura whispered, as more tears flowed down.

*****

"Girls are always like that, Eriol!! First Kat got jealous before, and now Sakura." Syaoran growled, slumping back in his chair.

"Nah, not all girls." Eriol said. "Tomoyo wouldn't."

"Isn't she Sakura's best friend?" Syaoran asked.

"Yep. I went out with her a few times. She's cool." Eriol said.

"Maybe she could talk to Sakura and tell her I'm not going to get back together with Kat." Syaoran sighed.

"I'll try my best, buddy." Eriol said.

*****

"Hey," Syaoran said, coming to Sakura's desk at closing time.

"Hi." Sakura replied softly back.

"Want me to drive you back?" Syaoran offered.

"No . . . we're not going the same route anyways." Sakura said.

"That's okay, I have to talk to Fujitaka-san about some business stuff anyways." Syaoran said.

"Oh . . . um . . . why don't you go on ahead? I still have some . . . stuff, to finish before I can go." Sakura lied.

"Okay. See you later." Syaoran said, slightly disappointed. He knows very well that Sakura doesn't have anything to do. But respecting her wishes, he went on to the Kinomoto's mansion alone anyway.

*****

"Syaoran, how nice of you to drop by!" Nadeshiko welcomed him warmly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kinomoto." Syaoran smiled politely.

"Where's my sister?" Touya asked, glaring at him.

"She told me to come here without her, she still have some stuff to do at the office." Syaoran said.

"What?!?! You're torturing my sister with so much work that she has to stay overtime??!!??!" Touya exclaimed.

"Touya, settle down." Fujitaka scolded.

"Sakura doesn't really have any work left to do. She's just making an excuse because she doesn't want me to give her a ride." Syaoran sighed.

"Oh? Is that so? Why?" Nadeshiko frowned.

"Well, my ex-girlfriend just came back, and I think Sakura is a bit sensitive about that. But I told her a million times already, I only love her, and my ex-girlfriend is now just a good friend. And she's even married with a kid!" Syaoran sighed.

"It's not like the kaijuu to be so insecure, especially if the ex-girlfriend is married with a kid." Touya frowned.

"Well, she's divorced with a kid." Syaoran added. "And she's staying with me until she finds a place to live."

"WHAT? THEN NO WONDER MY SISTER'S SO SENSITIVE! I TELL YOU, IF YOU DARE CHEAT ON MY SISTER I'LL--" Touya screamed.

"Touya! Calm down! Syaoran would never do that!" Fujitaka scolded again.

"Of course not! I love Sakura! I'll never cheat on her! I've been trying to talk to her all day, but she's been avoiding me." Syaoran explained. "Oh, that reminds me, the reason I came here is because I have some business stuff I need to talk to you about, Fujitaka-san."

"Oh, sure. Let's go up to my office, shall we?" Fujitaka smiled, and the two of them headed upstairs.

*****

"What? And you **agreed**????????" Tomoyo gasped. She and Sakura were currently in the Daijouji household, in Tomoyo's room.

"What else can I say, Tomoyo-chan? A girl never asks another girl to give her boyfriend back . . . and if Kat-chan is willing to do that, she must really need Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, feeling tears well up again.

"Oh, Sakura, you're making a big mistake. The break up between Kat and Li-kun doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing." Tomoyo said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, does Kat love Kane?"

"Oh, yes! Kat loves her son! She's a very good mother." Sakura said.

"Well, if she never broke up with Li-kun, she'll never have Kane. And even now, she can still have Li-kun as a friend. Even though they're broken up, they still have the memories of the time they shared. So you see, she still has Li-kun, she never lost him. He'll still be her friend." Tomoyo reasoned.

"But . . . oh, I don't know anymore, Tomoyo-chan. It's getting late. I think Syaoran left the mansion already. I should be getting back." Sakura said, looking at Tomoyo's alarm clock. The orange numbers told her it's 9:25 PM.

"Okay. Good luck with Li-kun." Tomoyo smiled.

"Thanks." Sakura sighed, but something tells her that she'll need more than just luck to solve the dilemma.

*****

Sakura opened up the door to the mansion.

"Hi okaa-san." Sakura greeted her mother.

"Oh, Sakura, you're back! Where were you?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I was at Tomoyo's. Where's otou-san?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, he's up in his office."

"I'll go say hi to him!" Sakura said, bouncing up the stairs. Turning a corner in the gigantic house, she arrived at her dad's office. Just as she was about to knock, the door opened up.

"Okay, that was a fine idea you had, Syaoran." Fujitaka smiled.

"Thanks. I just wanted to confirm it with you. I had no idea it took so much time." Syaoran said.

"Oh, it's quite fine." Fujitaka said. Then he spotted Sakura. "Oh, Sakura! You're back!"

Syaoran's head turned to his right immediately as he heard that Sakura was back. Their eyes met for three seconds before she looked away.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Fujitaka said, going downstairs.

"So . . . you're still here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. You just got back?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah. I was visiting Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"Oh. Sakura, you've been avoiding me all day, haven't you?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, no, I wasn't." Sakura lied.

"Yes, you have! Now tell me. What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, concern written all over his expression.

"Nothing is wrong. I--I have to go to sleep now, Syaoran. Goodnight." Sakura walked passed him, leaving him standing there.

Syaoran sighed. Something is wrong with Sakura, and he's going to find out what!

*****

"Kat, I'm back." Syaoran said, entering his home.

"Syaoran!" Kat smiled brightly at him from the kitchen. "I made some cookies! Come and try one!"

"Okay," he said. Taking a cookie, he bites into it. It was sweet and chewy. "These are pretty good."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, of course." Syaoran said.

"How was your day?"

"Terrible," Syaoran groaned.

"What? Why?" Kat asked immediately.

"Sakura . . . she's avoiding me." Syaoran said glumly. "She's acting all weird and stuff. I think she's a bit sensitive about you being my ex-girlfriend."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, but I assumed it. I asked her to go to the country fair with me, and she's all like, no, why don't you take Kat? She won't tell me what's bothering her. It feels as if she wants to get rid of me." Syaoran sighed.

"And that makes you upset?" Kat asked, looking down.

"More than upset. Sakura means a lot to me. I hope she gets over this soon." Syaoran sighed. Kat stood there next to him, feeling guilty. Now she made both Syaoran, and Sakura sad. And they were so nice to her too!

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"Ever since I came back and saw you again, I have to admit, I fell for you all over again." Kat said softly.

Syaoran's amber eyes widen slightly. _Oh no . . . don't say you love me! I won't know how to respond!_

"I know it's wrong to like to you again when you already have Sakura-chan, but I couldn't help it. I made a mistake when I left you, and in life, you rarely get second chances to fix your mistakes." Kat said, sniffing.

"Kat . . ."

"I'm sorry if I burdened you or anything." Kat said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kat, maybe it's fate that we were broken up. At least we met, and we had good times with each other. Sure, our relationship as lovers is over, but our relationship as friends aren't, and never will be. We should let bygones be bygones. After all, moping about the past won't change it. We'll always have the memories of our past. One day, you'll meet someone who you'll love and they'll love you too . . . but I'm sorry, I'm not that person. At least we were destined to have met each other. There are a million people out there, and meeting a person who you can trust and talk to is very lucky." Syaoran smiled softly. "You understand what I'm saying?"

Kat nodded slowly, wiping her tears away. "I understand. I'm glad to have known someone like you, Syaoran." She said, giving him a hug.

"I'm glad I met a good friend like you too." Syaoran smiled, hugging her back.

"Syaoran?" Kat said again, letting go of the hug.

"Yeah?"

"I have something else to tell you." Kat said. And she told the entire story of how she had talked to Sakura last night.

"So, that's why she's been avoiding me all day." Syaoran said.

"I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I feel so guilty now! Will . . . will you hate me forever now?" Kat's eyes water again.

"Kat, it's okay. At least you've realized your mistake now. And no, you'll always be my friend." Syaoran smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Syaoran. I'm tired . . . I think I'll go to sleep now." Kat yawned.

"Okay. Goodnight."

*****

Syaoran entered the office the next day, later than he usually would, but that's because he was hopping to see Sakura there first.

"Hi, Sakura." He began.

"Oh, good morning." Sakura replied.

"Look, I know what happened between you and Kat the other night. Kat told me about it, and she's sorry she ever asked you such a favour." Syaoran explained.

Sakura's eyes looked up to meet his amber eyes. "She told you?"

"Yeah. Was that why you're acting so distant?"

Sakura looked down at her feet. "I was thinking that Kat needed you by her side more."

"Sakura, don't think that. **I** need you too. Promise me you won't do anything that silly again?" Syaoran asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Okay." Sakura smiled. "But what about Kat?"

"I talked to her last night and she finally realized that we should all let bygones be bygones. We're still friends and nothing more." Syaoran told her.

"I'm glad I made that silly bet with Touya in the first place." Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Or else I would never have met you." She giggled.

Syaoran chuckled. Leaning in, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

****

Sugar Pink: And that's chapter 17!! This story is close to finishing. Wah!! I'll miss this story. Sigh, but all stories must come to an end. I'm guessing about one or two more chapters to go, then **The Secretary's Secret** would come to an end!

Thanks for all your support throughout my story!! I'm glad so many people read this story!

Oh, and since **The Secretary's Secret** is going to be over soon, I'll need a new CCS story, won't I? Ha, ha, ha! In fact, I already have a new CCS story, all typed and ready to post!

The new CCS story would be called **Under the Promised Star**! Please R/R that story! It's still in trial mode, so if it doesn't do too well, I'll remove it.

I had fun writing **The Secretary's Secret**, and I hoped all of you had fun reading it! About one or two more chapters to go!

R/R!!


	18. A Sweet Ending

****

Sugar Pink: WOW! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!

This will be the last chapter of **The Secretary's Secret**. I'LL REALLY MISS THIS STORY!!!!!!!! I LOVED TO WRITE IT AND I HAD A LOT OF FUN DOING SO!!!!

Please R/R this chapter! And please continue to read my other stories, even though **The Secretary's Secret** is over. I've only become a member on FF.net in August 2003, so I'm glad I have this many people reading my stories already. You guys are the best!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

****

Last Chapter:

Sakura looked down at her feet. "I was thinking that Kat needed you by her side more."

"Sakura, don't think that. **I** need you too. Promise me you won't do anything that silly again?"

Syaoran asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Okay." Sakura smiled. "But what about Kat?"

"I talked to her last night and she finally realized that we should all let bygones be bygones. We're still friends and nothing more." Syaoran told her.

"I'm glad I made that silly bet with Touya in the first place." Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Or else I would never have met you." She giggled.

Syaoran chuckled. Leaning in, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

****

The Secretary's Secret

****

Chapter 18: A Sweet Ending

****

Five years later

"Syaoran-kun!" A hyper Sakura leapt onto his back.

"Sakura! You scared me." Syaoran said.

"I know." Sakura giggled. "How was your day?"

"Well, it was good, but the company had decided that they want a female model to advertise for the new product." Syaoran said.

One year ago, Sakura had stopped working as Syaoran's secretary.

"What's wrong with a female model?" Sakura asked.

"Well, nothing, it's just that now I have to go tell that male model that we can't use him anymore. He was quite upset about it." Syaoran explained.

"Oh, I was out today and I bought a copy of Rei's newest movie!" Sakura said, showing Syaoran the box.

"Let see." Syaoran peered at the box. "Rei has been making a lot of movies in Japan ever since he got famous in Canada."

"Yeah. How are he and Meiling doing?" Sakura asked. After Sakura left, Syaoran was of course looking for another secretary. Deciding that she needs a job, Meiling was hired.

"You wouldn't believe it, he comes to the office everyday looking for my cousin." Syaoran chuckled.

"He really likes her, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Meiling said they're going out." Syaoran said.

"Oh, Rei and Meiling-chan makes such a cute couple! Just like Eriol and Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed.

"Tomoyo comes everyday to the office to find Eriol too. She said she wants to make sure that he doesn't flirt with the female workers." Syaoran grinned. "But sometimes when Tomoyo doesn't come, Eriol gets off early. I wonder why." He smirked.

Eriol and Tomoyo had started to go out with each other, and had gotten married three years ago.

"By the way, why are you trying to find a female model? What product is being advertised?" Sakura wanted to know.

"A new toy, a singing teddy bear." Syaoran said. "The company decided that they want to have two kids playing with the teddies, then the mother comes out and creates this 'warm family' atmosphere kind of thing." Syaoran said.

"Who are you going to use?"

"I have no idea yet."

****

The next day

"Did you call the other model yet?" Syaoran asked.

"She said she wants higher pay." Eriol sighed. All day, the two of them have been phoning different models trying to find one who would do a commercial advertising the singing teddy bears.

"What about the model with the green hair?" Syaoran frowned.

"We're going for a mother look. Have you ever seen a mom with green hair?" Eriol groaned. "This is hopeless!!"

"Too bad Tomoyo is six months pregnant, or else we could have used her." Eriol sighed.

"Aren't you happy to be a father?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course I am. Hiroshi is happy to be an older brother too." Eriol grinned. Hiroshi Hiiragazawa is Eriol and Tomoyo's oldest son, and he's two years old.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on Syaoran's office door.

"Come in." Syaoran said. Meiling entered.

"Hey, it's lunchtime." She said.

"We're trying to find a model that could play the mother part." Syaoran sighed.

"What about the kids? Who's going to play that part?" Meiling asked.

"Oh no! We're so occupied with the mother's role that we forgot to find someone to play the kid's part!" Syaoran slapped himself on the forehead. "How forgetful can I get?"

"Wouldn't it be cuter if the kids were twins?" Meiling grinned.

"You know, that **would** be a great idea." Eriol grinned as well. Syaoran looks up and saw the evil grins on his cousin and his best friend's face.

"Oh no . . . don't tell me that you're thinking of asking--"

"That's **exactly** who we were thinking of asking to play the roles!" Both of them replied.

"But--but--"

"But nothing, this couldn't get easier! And here we are, pondering what to do! Now that it's settled, we can go for lunch!" Eriol got off the chair and headed for the door.

"Well, I suppose it's not that bad of an idea . . ." Syaoran said to himself.

*****

"How was work today?" Sakura asked. She and Syaoran were currently eating lunch at a cafe.

"Oh it was okay. We found the perfect model for the commercial." Syaoran informed.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"It was Meiling's idea."

"Who is it?"

"She said the commercial would be cuter."

"Who is it?"

"We would have asked Tomoyo to play the mother, but then she's six months pregnant, and there's no other model wanting to take the part."

"Who is it????"

"There's this model that wanted to take the part, but then she has green hair and the image of moms doesn't have green hair."

"Who is it?!?"

"Oh, would you look at the time! I'll drive you back home, then I have to head back to the office!" Syaoran said, grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Syaoran! Who is it???"

"Who is what?"

"Who is--oh great, now I forgot what I was asking!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

****

Later that night

"You never told me who were the models you hired!" Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah, I never did, did I?" Syaoran grinned.

"So, who is it?"

"Well, as I have told you, the company want this 'warm family' theme thing, so we want a mother and a kid, playing with the toys right?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Well, we found the perfect mother and the kids." Syaoran said.

"So, who is it?!?!"

"Here, I'll tell you." Syaoran leaned over and whispered it into Sakura's ear. Sakura's emerald eyes widen.

"Syaoran! Are you sure? I mean, they don't have any experience!"

"Wouldn't it be cute thought? They're twins!" Syaoran grinned.

"Well, I suppose it would be fun." Sakura thought about it.

"Of course it would be. Now the commercial filming would take place tomorrow."

"So soon?!?! What if they're not ready??"

"I'm sure they'll do fine." Syaoran said.

****

The next day

"See, Sakura, I told you everything would work out fine." Syaoran grinned. The commercial filming was over, and it turned out fine.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Sakura smiled.

"Good job, your twins were excellent, Mr. Li!" The director said as he walks by.

"Mommy, Daddy, we want ice cream!!" A pair of three years old twins tugged on Syaoran and Sakura's hands. It was a boy and a girl.

"I want a chocolate sundae!" The boy laughed, his auburn eyes were twinkling with happiness. His name was Xiao Lin.

"I want a strawberry cone!" The girl giggled as Sakura scooped her into her arms. Her name was Xiao Ying.

"I think Lin and Ying is getting impatient." Syaoran laughed, as he picked up Xiao Lin in his arms as well.

"Okay then, mommy and daddy will take you out for ice cream now." Sakura said, and the family strolled out of the studio.

****

A month later

"Syaoran, guess what I got in the mail today?" Sakura said excitedly.

"What?" Syaoran asked. He's currently in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"A postcard from Kat!" Sakura said. Ever since Kat and Syaoran became friends once more, she had moved to America with her son, Kane.

"Really? What did she say?" Syaoran asked, as he placed some pancakes on Ying and Lin's plates.

"She said she saw our commercial and she thinks it's the cutest thing ever." Sakura laughed.

"Well, I'm glad. After all, I do have the best family." Syaoran grinned.

"I think I have the best family too." Sakura smiled. "I still remember that I used to think you're a big mean and strict person when I first met you." She giggled.

"I used to think that you're a clumsy person. And I still do." Syaoran smirked.

"Hey!!" Sakura protested.

Her husband chuckled. "But I love you for it anyway."

__

~The End~

****

Sugar Pink: AND THAT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER OF **The Secretary's Secret**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT FINALLY ENDED!!!!! I HAD **SO** MUCH FUN WRITING THIS STORY . . . I'LL MISS IT A LOT!!!!!

Thanks for supporting me all through this story!! Thanks to all my reviewers! There are too many to list, but YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!

Thanks to those who read this story!!

Please continue to support my stories, even though **The Secretary's Secret** is finished. I have a new story up called **A Preschool Prank Romance** and I hope that one, and all my other stories, will do just as well as this story did!

I won't be making a sequel or anything because I kind of like this ending. Please R/R this chapter! And please R/R all my other stories too!! I need your support!!

R/R!!


End file.
